Two Hurt
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: UPDATED. TRIPLE CHAPTER 7,8,9. Ryuki selalu mengingkari perasaannya terhadap Reita dan lebih memilih untuk dijodohkan dengan Kai, tapi ada kejadian yang membuat Ryuki akhirnya membuka hatinya..., ReitaXOCXKai. gommen super telat updatenya DDX
1. Chapter 1

Two Hurt (nyontek judul lagunya DELUHI XDD *digeplak Juri*)

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD *ditabok Reader*)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia Colab with Jeng Ditakanori XDD

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc) *padahal ini fic yang sangat telat malah (ditabok bass)*

Note : di fic ini saia akan mencoba menulis cerita romance straight yang membosankan (udah tau membosankan masi nekat di publish juga *di hajar reader*) pokoknya di fic ini saia mencoba membuat para memba the GazettE menjadi laki-laki normal, dan sebenarnya tokoh utamanya saia sendiri sih *ditimpukin sendal* bagi yang berminat silahkan membaca m(_ _)m ini fic kedua saia di fandom the GazettE

.

.

.

happy reading minna

(ˆ▽ˆ) (ˆ▽ˆ)

* * *

><p>"Dasar kaka tingkat sialan, awas aja kao nanti- " Gerutu seorang gadis yang meruntuki punggung seorang pria yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Tapi belum selesai dia mengumpat, tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ada seseorang yang menyentuhkan benda dingin, nan berkilat di lehernya dari arah belakang, sekilas dia dapat melihat benda apa yang kini bertengger di lehernya, 'pisau…..' batin gadis itu.<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini sepertinya akan jadi awal yang buruk bagi gadis yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di depan universitas terkenal di jepang, ia adalah satu dari ratusan bahkan ribuan mahasiswa baru yang telah di terima di Tokyo Daigaku, baru saja dia akan melangkah dengan santai, dia langsung dapat teriakan dari pada senpai-nya<p>

"untuk mahasiswa baru segera menuju lapanga, cepat ! dalam hitungan 10 kalian sudah harus berbaris….. 1…2….3….4-"

Kontan para mahasiswa langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju lapangan, tak terkecuali gadis berperawakan kurus, dengan rambut tanggung berwarna hitam pekat berwajah indo-jepang-inggris itu, mata birunya sontak membelalak ketika banyak orang berlari menabraknya dari belakang, kontan keseimbangannya goyah, dan terdorong ke depan, tapi sebelum gadis itu jatuh terjerembab mencium tanah ada seseorang yang menahan lengan atasnya yang membuatnya tidak jadi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"a...ahhh terima kasih" jawabnya malu terlihat semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya yang tembem

"makanya kalo jalan hati-hati jangan ngelamun aja, untung lo nggak nyungsep dan jadi bahan tertawaan semua orang" Cerca seorang laki laki berambut pirang dengan menggunakan masker, terdengar dari suaranya yang agak aneh bahwa saat ini dia sedang terserang flu, seketika itu juga senyum di wajah gadis yang biasa di panggil Ryuki itu pun langsung menghilang yang ada malah runtukan umpatan yang sekarang ini di ucap bibirnya, tapi untungnya orang yang sekarang ini sedang memegang lengan atasnya tidak mendengar, spontan Ryuki berbalik dan mereka langsung bertemu pandang, spahire biru Ryuki menatap mata sehitam malam seperti onyx di depannya, sehingga membuat sang empunya onyx menangakat sebelah alisnya

"hey, kau kenapa ?" pria yang tanpa ekspresi tadi kini menjadi agak bingung dia menggibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ryuki. melihat sesuatu bergerak di depan wajahnya Ryuki terkesikap, kembali bangun dari lamunannya seolah dia tersihir oleh onyx yang ada di depannya

"eh..ohh apa ?" Ryuki Cengo

"ahhh kao ini, aku bertanya kao kenapa ? kenapa kau justru balik bertanya" Reita –pria pemilik mata onyx- itu mendengus kesal

"ahh gomen, gomennasai" spontan Ryuki membungkukkan badannya "maaf bukannya aku berniat tidak sopan kepadamu tapi aku harus segera pergi" sekilas dia menatap sebuah kartu identitas yang mengalung di lehernya sedikit tersembunyi di balik jas almamaternya 'hmm namanya Reita… ehh ke…ketua panitia' batin gadis itu shock

"ah sudahlah, kao pasti mahasiswa baru sebaiknya kao segera enyah dari hadapanku" jawabnya agak ketus, Ryuki yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari senpainya, kontan membuatnya keki 'sombong sekali senpai yang satu ini' makinya dalam hati

"ha…hai" jawab Ryuki agak gelagapan, segera saja dia meninggalkan ketua panitia acara mos kali ini, secepat yang ia bisa Ryuki segera berlari ke lapangan tempat anak-anak lain telah berbaris dengan rapi, tapi terlambat Reita memang segaja mengerjainya, segera saja dia memanggil Ryuki untuk maju ke depan dan membentuk barisan sendiri karena dia terlambat gara-gara ulah Reita tadi, mulutnya masih dalam keadaan tertutup masker karena ia flu, suaranya yang agak serak tapi agak berat membuat para mahasiswa baru ini begidik ngeri, mereka membayangkan bahwa senpai-nya yang satu ini pasti galak sekali,

"hey kamu, yang baru masuk barisan, cewe berambut tanggung kemari kamu" teriaknya sambil menunjuk tempat tepat di depannya, Ryuki yang terkena pandangan tajam sang onyx sekaligus senpainya itu hanya bias meruntuki nasibnya yang akan jadi korban para senpainya pagi ini, dengan langkah gontai Ryuki segera menuju ke arah yang di tunjuk Reita, sontak sang senpai segera mencacimakinya habis habisan di depan seluruh mahasiswa baru, ia malu sekali saat ini, seandainya ia bias memutar waktu dan memberhentikanya sesuka hati, pasti saat ini dia sudah memberhentikannya tapi sayangnya itu hanya ada di fantasinya saja, wajahnya menunduk dalam, hingga bentakan sang senpai yang memaksanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan setengah lingkaran onyx yang telah menghipnotisnya tadi, jantungnya bedebar kencang ketika ia merasa sang onyx sedang menyelami lautan sapphire birunya, segera ia terkesikap ketika sang pemilik onyx mulai mendekat dan membentaknya untuk mengikuti langkah kaki sang pemilik, seperti terhipnotis, Ryuki hanya mengikuti Reita dari belakang, lalu Reita berhenti di depan tiang bendera yang panas, ia menghukum Ryuki untuk berdiri di bawah tiang bendera sambil menghadapnya, 'cih jika hanya hukuman seperti ini saja aku tidak akan kalah, aku sudah sering jika hanya begini saja' batin Ryuki dongkol, Reita yang tidak enak bada sedari tadi merasa bahwa suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat, segera ia lepaskan syal dan jas almamater yang membalut tubuhnya, kini ia hanya menggunakan Kaos berkerah hitam dengan garis putih di ujungnya dan bagian dada yang agak terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin hamper seperti pedang bermata dua tapi bukan, liontin itu terbuat dari seperti perak dan ada sejenis ruby di pinggirnya, dia memakai celana jeans abu-abu dan sneaker yang senada dengan celana jeansnya dengan garis-garis putih di sampingnya, ia juga mengenakan gaspernya dengan asal, di tangan kanan dan kirinya ada banyak manik dan gelang melingkar manis disana dan kebanyakan warna hitam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih, dan oohh otot bisepnya yang terlihat sempurna dan kekar ketika ia menyingsingkan sedikit lengan kaos pendeknya, Reita merasa pandangannya agak kabur, suhu tubuhnya makin meningkat, dan kepalanya pening, saat hendak berdiri salah seorang temannya datang menghampirinya

"Rei, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Kai melihat sahabatnya sekaligus teman satu band-nya ini agak aneh hari ini, wajahnya pucat, kemarin memang Reita mengeluh padanya tidak enak badan tapi tak disangkanya bahwa Reita hari ini memaksa masuk padahal Kai sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja dirumah

"hn ? tidak, aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja kepalaku terasa agak pening" Reita melihat gurat-gurat kecemasam meliputi wajah sahabatnya itu, Reita tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya ini bertambah khawatir

"baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau tidak enak badan sebaiknya saat istirahat makan siang nanti sebaiknya kau pulang saja, biar aku yang menggantikan tugasmu di sini"

"tidak aku ketua panitia di sini, udah seharusnya aku yang mengawasi kegiatan ini sepenuhnya, ini semua tanggung jawabku"

"ta… tapi"

"sudahlah kau urusi saja tugasmu Kai, aku masih harus member pelajaran kepada junior kita yang tidak menghargai waktu ini" jawab Reita dengan nada sarkatis terhadap Ryuki, sedangkan Ryuki hanya bisa bersungut-sungut tidak jelas meruntuki senpainya itu

"hey, kamu ! kenapa ? nggak suka ya ?" bentak Reita

"ehh…. Engg.. enggak ko… ka" Ryuki di bikin gelagapan saat menghadapi Reita dengan wajah marah dan deathglare yang mengerikan

"sebutin nama lo siapa ?"

"R…Ryuki"

"asal ?"

"dari Indonesia kak"

"ck, mahasiswa asing baru sehari masuk aja udah bikin ulah gimana nanti belakanganya ?" Reita dongkol "sini mana kartu punishment lo"

Ryuki menyodorkan kartu punishment-nya dengan tangan gemetaran, segera saja Reita meraih kartu itu dengan kasar dan menghujamnya dengan stempel merah berbentuk silang di salah satu kotaknya

"baru hari pertama udah bikin kesalahan, fatal sekali kau" Reita makin dongkol karena kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin tidak enak, baru saja dia berjalan beberapa langkah hendak meneriakin gadis yang ada di depannya, Reita merasakan kakinya tidak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya, lalu ambruk kedepan, tapi anehnya kenapa dia tidak roboh di tanah, tubuhnya serasa melayang, meski kesadarannya hilang, tapi tidak untuk alam bawah sadarnya, ia merasa sulit sekali menggerakkan tubuh dan membuka matanya.

Ryuki yang melihat senpai-nya ambruk di depannya sontak segera berlari ke arah senpainya dan bruukk Reita jatuh kepelukannya, Ryuki yang tidak bisa menahan tubuh Reita jatuh terduduk di tanah, ia kesulitan untuk membawa tubuh senpainya yang jelas-jelas lebih besar darinya itu masuk ke Ruangan, Kai yang tidak sengaja melihatnya segera menghampiri Ryuki yang kini dalam posisi terududuk dan Reita ada di pelukannya dlaam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, segera ia meminta tolong Kai untuk mengangkat tubuh Reita yang kini ada di pelukannya

"Kai Senpai, bisa tolong aku, Reita senpai tiba2 pingsan"

"baiklah bantu aku membawa Reita ke ruang kesehatan"

Ryuki mengangguk, lalu Kai segera memapah Reita karena tidak mungki dia sanggup mengangkat tubuh kekar Reita sendirian, sekarang Ryuki berjalan berdampingan sambil memapah Reita yang tidak sadarkan diri, sampai di ruang kesehatan, petugas kesehatan sedang cuti jadilah Kai dan Ryuki saling bertukar pandang

"bagaimana ini, petugas kesehatan kampus tidak ada " Kai tampak bingung

"bagaimana jika kita antarkan Reita senpai pulang"

"tidak, jangan di rumahnya sedang tidak ada orang di rumahnya,"

"eh tidak ada orang ?" Ryuki tampak bingung

"yah, Reita tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, hmm bagaimana jika aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk merawatnya sementara di sini, aku janji aku tidak akan memberimu hukuman untukmu, tenanglah aku wakil ketua disini, jadi aku mohon" Kai mulai melemparkan senyum maut dan lesung pipitnya kepada Ryuki, terang saja semburat merah muda kembali menghiasi pipi tembemnya

"ba…baiklah" akhirnya Ryuki kalah akan senyuman dan pesona Kai

"aku tinggal dulu ya, aku harus mengurus yang lain"

"baik"

Setelah kepergian Kai, Ryuki memandangi wajah yang kini telah pingsan yang ada di pangkuannya, Ryuki menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Reita,

"astaga, panas sekali, pasti dia sedang demam" Ryuki segera meletakkan kepala Reita di sebuah bantal, lalu melepas masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, lalu terlihatlah wajah Reita yang sesungguhnya, -aahhh tampan sekali dia- batin Ryuki melihat wajah damai Reita, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Ryuki, segera dia menepis angan-angannya yang tenggelam dalam onyx hitam Reita, dia melepaskan sneaker Reita dan segera mencari handuk dan air es untuk menurukan suhu tubuh Reita, lalu di kompresnya dahi laki-laki yang kini masi pingsan di pangkuannya, setelah 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya Reita memperlihatkan onyx hita yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya

"ngghhh….."

"ahhh senpai, kau sudah bangun"

"nghhh dimana aku ?"

"ahh kau di ruang kesehatan, tadi kau pingsan"

"pingsan ?" Reita lalu terlunjak dari pangkuan Ryuki "sudah berapa lama aku pingsan, lalu kenapa kau yang ada di sini ? ahh-" tanya Reita mengerang tertahan ketika rasa pening yang luar biasa kembali menyerang kepalanya, Ryuki tampak cemas melihatnya

"senpai Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Ryuki tampak panik melihat kondisi Reita

"aku tidak apa-apa"

"sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu, suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi, kau juga belum minum obat, lagi pula-"

Belum selesai Ryuki berbicara tiba-tiba seorang perempuan, masuk dan langsung memeluk Reita

"Reita-koi kau tidak apa-apa ? ya Tuhan, kau panas sekali, ayo segera ke ruah sakit" cerocos perempuan itu seolah melupakan kehadiran Ryuki, Ryuki hanya cengo melihat kejadian di depannya

"Erina, bukannya sudah aku bilang kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu" Reita berkata dengan nada dingin dan tidak suka

"tapi Reita-koi aku ini pacarmu" rengek gadis itu dibuat-buat

"cih sejak kapan aku berpacaran denganmu, anak manja, aku tidak pernah merasa begitu, kau saja yang merasa ke-GR-an"

"tapi Reita-koi"

"berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu !" bentak Reita seram, dia melempar death glare yang mengerikan kepada gadis yang sekarang ini bergalyut manja padanya, sedangkan Ryuki hanya terbengong melihat mereka berdua tapi ehh… tunggu sebentar gadis itu memanggil Reita senpai dengan Koi, apa mungkin Koibito maksudnya Ryuki menaikkan alisnya sebelah bingung, ah entahlah, bukan urusanku, terserah Reita kan mau punya pacar siapa saja, tapi ahh kenapa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hati ini melihat gadis itu begitu dekat dengan Reita, ada salah satu bagian yang paling dalam dan sangat kecil merasa sangat tidak rela melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya, terbesit rasa ingin memisahkan mereka berdua dan hanya dia yang ingin bergelayut manja pada Reita, tapi Ryuki segera menepis fikiran ngawurnya itu dengan akal sehatnya, Reita sepertinya masih mencintai gadis itu, sebersit rasa cinta masih muncul dari onyx sekelam malam itu, Ryuki merasa Sesak…..

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

.

.

astagah ceritanya abal sekali m(_ _)m romance yang bener-bener tidak bermutu TT^TT mohon ripiuw yak, kurang apa di fic ini

~(‾▿‾~)


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hurt (nyontek judul lagunya DELUHI XDD *digeplak Juri*)

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia Colab with Jeng Ditakanori alias Fujuruki Nayata XDD

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song : the GazettE - Cassis (theme songnya ga nyambung banget XDD #Plaaakkk, ini saia jadikan theme song karena waktu nulis fic ini sambil dengerin cassis jadi deh itu lagunya XDDD)

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur*

* * *

><p>Ryuki yang merasa semakin sesak memerangkap hatinya, juga perasaan ingin meruntuki sang gadis tidak tahu diri itu untuk menjauh dari senpainya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti akal sehatnya, Ryuki memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, ada rasa aneh di hatinya itu, onyx hitam yang tadi menyelami sapphirenya tiba-tiba teralih pada mata caramel yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan keheningan yang menyenangkan di antara mereka berdua, tapi— 'hey sejak kapan aku jadi menikmati perangkap dari pemilik onyx hitam yang menyebalkan itu, dasar senpai rusuh' runtuk gadis iris biru sebiru laut itu, ahhh sebaiknya aku cepat kembali, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada sesi perkenalan, dan juga aku harus memberi tahu Kai-senpai bahwa Reita senpai baik-baik saja, sekilas ekor matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang sedang berjalan tergopoh menuju aula tempat penutupan acara orientasi mahasiswa ini, sontak ia memanggilnya<p>

"Kai Senpai !", merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Kai segera berbalik ke arah suara, disana ada kouhainya yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya, membuat pertahanan hatinya runtuh dalam sekejap, desiran desiran halus mulai meneror ruang-ruang hati Kai

"Ada apa ?" Kai berjalan mendekat Kaouhainya sambil menyunggingkan senyum-nya yang liar biasa menawan, membuat jantung Ryuki berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, mata karamel Kai seolah menyihirnyanya bersinar terang berkilat indah, sama seperti Onyx milik Reita

"umm aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa Reita-senpai udah sadar, ahh aku tadi lupa untuk memberikan obat penurun panas, hmm tolong berikan ini untuk dia" mohonnya sambil tersenyum manis

"ahh iya iya, lalu bagaimana keadaan Reita ?"

"ahh dia sudah bangun tapi suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi"

"sekarang ini dia bersama siapa ? kenapa kau ada di sini ?"

"um… aku fikir Reita-senpai sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, lagi pula sudah ada yang menemaninya"

"siapa ?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"hmmm kalau tidak salah namanya Erina, begitu Reita-senpai memanggilnya"

"ck" Kai mendengus kesal

"ada apa senpai ?" kini Ryuki yang di buat bingung

"haaahhh, meninggalkannya dengan gadis cerewet itu akan semakin membuat moodnya buruk"

"ehh…. Bukannya dia pacar Reita-senpai ?" Ryuki masih tampak bingung, Kai hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi cengo nan imut Ryuki

"ahhh dari mana kau dengar itu"

"ehh gadis itu memanggilnya dengan tambahan Koi"

"asal kau tau saja, Reita tidak punya pacar, dan dia tidak tertarik gadis bawel macam Erina, yang aku tahu Reita itu punya selera sama dalam urusan memilih cinta….., karena…." Kai mengentikan bicaranya, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryuki dan meraih rambut hitam panjang milik Ryuki yang berkelebat karena angin "kriteria gadis kami ada padamu" wajah Kai menyeringai dan menghirup aroma segar yang menguar dari helaian hitam Ryuki, Ryuki yang terpojok akibat perkataan Kai tadi hanya bisa tercengang kaget, matanya membulat penuh, jantungnya seaakn ingin lompat dari tempatnya sekarang juga, fikirannya kacau, sarafnya terasa lumpuh seketika, tubuhnya tidak mau digerakan, matanya menubruk mata karamel di depannya, tidak percaya, tapi setelah itu Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Ryuki semakin bingung "jangan anggap terlalu serius perkataanku tadi, aku hanya bercanda" Kai masih menahan tawanya,

sedangkan Ryuki hanya cemberut saja

"maksud senpai apaan sih" sekuat tenaga Ryuki mendorong tubuh kekar Kai, tapi hanya bergerak satu langkah kecil saja

"hmm…. tapi" Kai melajutkan perkataannya dengan wajah serius "bagaimana jika yang aku katakan tadi benar ? siapa yang kau pilih antara aku dan Reita ?" tanya-nya mengintimidasi Ryuki

"senpai kau gila ya-" belum selesai Ryuki berbicara, tangan kanan Kai yang tadi menggenggam rambut hitam Ryuki, kini beralih ke dagunya, mencengkeramnya erat, membuat mata sapphirenya kembali bertemu dengan mata karamel Kai

"mungkin" jawab Kai singkat, merasa adanya tanda-tanda bahaya Ryuki segera berusaha melepaskan diri, ketakutan yang amat sangat menyelimuti matanya, tapi di tengah ketakutan tadi, mendadak Kai menundukkan wajahnya, melepaskan cengkramannya di dagu Ryuki, bahunya bergetar, Kai sedang terawa tanpa suara

"wajahmu yang tadi itu lucu sekali" kata Kai di sela tawanya yang membludak, Ryuki hanya meruntuki senpainya itu sambil mencibir-cibir, dan segera meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertawa-tawa seenaknya.

Ryuki segera menuju hall tempat penutupan ospek, jelas sekali bahwa dia sudah sangat terlambat, akibatnya Ryuki kena hukuman dari para seniornya, setelah semuanya pulang, dia masih berkutat dengan dengan para seniornya yang sibuk mengerjainnya, dan saat hampir gelap, kini giliran sang ketua panitia ospek dan wakilnya yang mengerjainnya, meski masih sakit Reita nekat buat ngerjain Ryuki

"ohhh ini mahasiswa luar negeri masih aja bikin ulah, bikin ulah apalagi lo ?" Reita masih aja sadis meski dalam kondisi sakit, tapi suaranya tidak sekeras tadi

"um… ta.. tadikan" Ryuki di buat gelagapan

"tadi apa ?" giliran Kai yang menyambar marah

"umm…. Ta… tadi aku nungguin kaka"

"cih, emang ada yang minta kamu buat nunggu aku ? itukan inisiatif lo sendiri"

"ehh" Ryuki cengo, emang bener sih, tadi itu hanya inisiatifnya sendiri, ga ada yang menyuruhnya

"jangan bilang lo mau menghindari dari kegiatan ospek kali ini"

"eng…. Enggak ko kak, sumpah"

"okelah kalo gitu gue punya tugas buat lo" kata Kai sambil menyeringai

'eh tugas' batin Ryuki mulai membanyangkan yang tidak tidak

"tugas apaan kak ?"

"gue kasi tugas mudah aja buat lo, bikin surat cinta buat salah satu dari kita, terus lo harus akting nyatain cinta lo ke salah satu dari kita, harus milih"

"eh ?"

"kenapa ?"

"no….. nothing"

"okeh, lo pilih siapa yang lo mau tulisin surat dan siapa yang mau lo tembak ?" Kai menyeringai senang begitupun Reita

"ehhh….. "

"ayo buruan, kalo nggak gue tambah hukumannya"

"jangan…. jangaannnn"

"okelah kalo gitu siapa ?"

"ba…. baik"

Akhirnya Ryuki menghadap ke arah Reita sambil sedikit membungkuk Ryuki nembak Reita

"Reita-senpai, maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?"

"eh…." Reita cengo sebentar lalu menyeringai "jika iya kenapa ? kalau tidak juga kenapa ?"

"eh" 'mati gue' batin Ryuki, "um… soalnya kalo Reita-senpai menolaknya, aku tidak bisa menyelami Onyx itu lebih dalam….." Reita tercekat sejenak saaat mendengar kata-kata Ryuki barusan, tapi dia tetap menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya di balik ekspresinya yang datar, sementara Kai hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya itu agak bengong, tapi dia segera memasang wajah seriusnya

"heh…heh…berani juga kau" Reita menyeringai, "baiklah aku terima cintamu"

"baiklah kalau gitu besok kau harus segera menyerahkan surat cinta yang kau tulis kepada ku besok paling lambat jam 6 pagi, minimal 1 lembar di amplop warna biru, kertanya juga berwarna biru dan harus beraroma bvlgary man" kai mempersulit Ryuki

'woootttt'tugas macam apa itu Ryuki meruntuki syarat Kai yang aneh aneh saja, "baiklah kau boleh pulang, "

Akhirnya Ryuki pulang dengan hati yang dongkol setengah mati, bagaimana dia bisa menulis surat cinta yang begitu panjang kepada orang yang tidak dia cinta, terbersit ide nakal di kepala Ryuki… 'ahhh bener juga, tidak ada larangan bagiku untuk melakukan hal ini kan' Ryuki menyeringai lebar, dengan langkah lebar setengah berlari ia segera pulang menuju rumahnya, setelah itu segera saja ia ia menulis surat cinta itu, tidak sampai 1 jam surat itu sudah jadi lengkap dengan aroma bvlgari man yang Kai minta, Ryuki harus merogoh sakunya lebih dalam hanya untuk membeli parfum yang di gunakan untuk membuat surat cinta, untunglah masih ada penjual parfum bibit jadi ia tidak perlu membeli parfum asli yang mahal. Matanya sudah mulai berat Ryuki mengantuk kemudian di masukan surat cintanya untuk Kai itudalam tasnya, besok itu ospek terakhir dan dia harus menyerahkan surat laknat itu untuk Kai jam 6 pagi, jadi dia harus berangkat lebih pagi

.

.

.

Besoknya, Ryuki berangkat lebih pagi, di tengoknya kantor panitia Kai belum juga datang, lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia bertanya pada seniornya yang lain, akhirnya dia menemukan Kai, lalu dia memberikan surat itu pada Kai

"umm…. Kai senpai, ini tugas yang kau berikan kemarin" Ryuki menunduk dan menyerahkan surat itu pada Kai

"eh" Kai agak bingung

"senpai ?" Ryuki melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai

"ya ?"

"em… ano ini tugas yang kau berikan kemarin" Ryuki menyerahkan suratnya dengan gerakan agak canggung

"hmm… baiklah"

"apa aku sudah boleh pergi senpai ?"

"ya"

Lalu Ryuki berbalik dan dengan langkah tergesa berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya, saat dia sibuk mencari dimana ruangannya dia menabrak seorang maba yang juga sedang mencari-cari dimana gedung fakultasnya, kontan folder dan tas ransel yang bawa dengan asal oleh pemuda itu jatuh, Ryuki segera membantunya mengumpulkan barang yang berceceran di jalan karena ulahnya itu

"ahhh sumimasen… sumimasen" Ryuki membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali

"tidak apa-apa" jawab laki laki imut itu dengan santainya, Ryuki sempat cengo sebentar mengamati wajahnya, seolah tidak percaya, 'mana mungkin ada maba dengan wajah bocah macam dia' batin Ryuki meremehkan

"apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?" suara bariton pemuda tapi dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Ryuki, gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget seolah pria di depannya ini bisa membaca apa yang sedang dia fikirkan 'ahhh mati aku, seharusnya aku tidak berfikir yang tidak tidak terhadapnya'

"hey nona ?"

"eh"

"bisakah kau kembalikan folderku ?"

"maaf maaf" Ryuki menyerahkan folder warna hitam yang ada di tangannya, agak sedikit ragu akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda mini di depannya ini "apa kau maba juga di sini ?"

Pria di hadapan Ryuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya "tentu saja, lihatlah kita memakai seragam yang sama dan jas almamater yang sama juga"

"ahh… iyaaa.. maaf aku tidak menyadarinya"

"kelihatannya kao juga sedang mencari gedung fakultas ?"

"ah iya"

"siapa nama mu ?"

"Ryuki"

"aku Ruki, salam kenal" laki-laki imut tadi menyodorkan tanganya, Ryuki mennyambutnya agak sedikit canggung

"mahasiswa fakultas apa ?" sembari melepas tangannya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan teman yang baru saja dia kenal ini

"fisipol"

"wahh sama"

"hmm…. Kebetulan sekali, ya.. hmm siapa ?"

"Ryuki, eh nama kita hampir sama"

"eh…. Hontou ni ?"

"yep, kau Ruki sedangkan aku Ryuki, hanya berbeda bahwa ada huruf Y yang menyela di namaku, selebihnya sam

"hmm benarkah ?"

"kau di jurusan apa ?"

"aku ada di jurusan komunikasi"

"wahhhh sama "

"sebaiknya kita harus bergegas, daripada nanti kena sembur senior" Ruki segera berjalan mendahului Ryuki, ada yang baru di sadari gadis itu 'eh…. Dia lebih pendek dariku'

"apa yang kau lihat ?"

"eh iya-iya tunggu aku"

Ryuki segera berlari mengejar Ruki, dan segera masuk gedung fakultas dan ternyata sudah banyak mahasiswa yang duduk di kelas A, Ryuki segera mengambil tempat duduk di barisan tengah dan ternyata Ruki membuntutinya dan duduk di sampingnya,

"hmmm ngomong-ngomong, kau berasal dari mana ? wajahmu terasa asing dan aneh untuk orang jepang"

"eh aku ?" Ryuki menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"iya kau, siapa lagi" Ruki hanya sweatdrop melihat reaksi Ryuki

"aku bukan orang jepang, aku berasal dari indonesia" Ryuki tetap saja ceria

"matamu tidak sipit untuk ukuran orang jepang"

"sou ka ?"

"tapi bahasa jepangmu bagus juga"

"ah… arigatou" Ryuki tersenyum cerah, tetap saja matanya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari laki-laki mini di sampingnya ini

"ada apa ?"

"eh ?"

"tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, apa kau memang lebih pendek dariku ?" tanya Ryuki polos.

Sedangkan yang di tanyai hanya bisa meruntuki kelakuan gadis yang kelewat lugu di depannya ini.

"memangnya kenapa ?" Ruki agak kesal dengan pertanyaan Ryuki

"hmmm bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tapi kau benar-benar imut"

"haaa ?" Ruki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"eh ada yang salah"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, apakah kau itu minus ? apa perlu aku pinjami kacamataku ?"

"eh tidak kok, siapapun yang melihatmu dia akan bilang imut tauk, kau itu tidak tau apa tidak terbiasa di puji sih" Ryuki agak sebal

"bukan begitu, maksudku aku ini laki laki dengan suara bariton seberat ini dan hey, aku juga mempunyai pacar"

"ahhh aku tidak meragukannya tapi tetap saja kau itu imut"

"ahh sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat dengan mu" Ruki menghembuskan nafas. Pasrah

"ahhh jangan ngambek gitu donk" Ryuki spotan mencubit pipi Ruki "jadi tambah imut deh" gadis ini terkikik geli melihat Ruki yang dengan kasar melepas cubitannya dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan darinya

"tsk. Kau ini"

"ahhh tambah manis"

"hey bisa- bisanya kau menggoda laki-laki"

"hey, aku tidak menggodamu, jika aku menggodamu, mungkin sekarang ini aku sudah melompat ke pangkuanmu dan menjajah habis bibirmu"

"kau"

"apa Ruki-chuw"

"ahhh sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan nama itu kutendang kau kembali ke negaramu"

"ahh kau jahat sekali Ruki-chuw"

"hey, berhentilah"

Tiba-tiba ada senpai mereka masuk

"selamat siang" sapa senpai dengan rambut pink ngejreng tersebut, di benak Ryuki yang dia lihat adalah, 'eh…. Ikan mujaer'. Ruki mencolek bahunya sejenak

"hey"

"apa"

"apa menurutmu tidak ada yang aneh tidak pada senpai kita yang satu ini ?"

"apanya ? kalo menurutku sih, banyak"

"eh ?" Laki laki mungil di samping Ryuki ini hanya terkikik geli

"jelas donk, masak cowo pake rambut pink, eh tapi ganteng juga sih"

"dasar mata jelalatan"

"eh, yang jelalatan siapa ? "

"kau"

"bukannya kau ? yang jelalatan"

"Kalian yang ada di barisan tengah, bisa tidak diam sebentar"

"ups" sontak mereka menutup mulut mereka dan menghadap depan dengan masi menahan tawa 'ahhhh bibir mujaer…'

Setelah di beri pengarahan dan ceramah panjang lebar oleh yang senior, akhirnya masa-masa penderitaan waktu ospek selesai juga, Ryuki berjalan beriringan dengan Ruki menuju arah pintu gerbang

"hey, Ruki-chuw"

"apa ?"

"kau tidak bawa mobil ?"

"hee ? memangnya kenapa ?"

"tidak, aneh saja, disini hampir semua maba membawa mobil pribadi, ada juga yang di antar supir"

"aku tidak punya mobil"

"eh ?"

"ada yang aneh ?"

"tidak, jadi kau pulang naik apa ?"

"aku bisa menggunakan bis kota atau kereta"

"wahhhh, sama kalau begitu"

"bagaimana jika kita pulang bareng" tawar Ruki ramah

"hmmm…. Bagaimana ya, tapi aku sudah di jemput aniki"

"katanya naik kereta ?" Ruki bingung

"ya meski tidak pakai mobil yang jelas, aniki ku akan menjemputku, lagi pula aku juga harus belanja untuk makan malam, eh Ruki chuw kau tinggal sendirian atau dengan keluarga ?"

"ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu ?"

"tidak hanya, ingin tau saja, hmm kalau begitu ayo makan malam di rumahku saja"

"tidak usah, lagian aku harus bekerja"

"eh kerja apaan ? part time ya ?"

"hmm begitulah"

"dimana ?"

"di sebuah cafe"

"eh…."

"ada yang aneh ?"

"tidak, hanya aku iri padamu"

"kenapa ?"

"ahhh kau sudah bisa bekerja tapi aku masi harus bergantung pada orang tua"

"hey, harusnya kau bersyukur masih ada yang bisa membiayaimu, sudah hentikan perdebatan ini" Ruki menepuk punggung Ryuki pelan.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju gerbang Ryuki sibuk mengamati keadaan kanan kiri mereka yang penuh dengan kegiatan mahasiswa yang lebih senior, tapi di benak Ryuki bergemuruh banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk sobat mini di sampingnya ini 'kerja di café ? jadi apa ya ? bartender ? pelayan ?, eh inikan bukan urusanku, jadi kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkannya'

Sebenarny Ruki adalah vokalis band indie yang cukup terkenal, tapi di saat tampil dia selalu menggunakan make up layers yang tebal sehingga sulit membedakan saat dia tampil dan saat dia jadi orang biasa, di tambah lagi, Ruki juga anak orang kaya, orangtuanya pemilik salah satu perusahaan otomotif besar di jepang, tapi dia saat ini sedang dalam pelarian karena berselisih paham dengan orang tuanya.

Ryuki mempercepat langkahnya, saat di lihatnya punggung aniki-nya yang sedang bersandar di halte dekat pintu gerbang universitasnya

"Uruha-nii…." Ryuki berteriak memanggilnya, sontak laki-laki yang berambut gelap yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu berbalik ke sumber suara

"ahh, imotou"

"sudah lama menunggu ?"

"tidak juga, eh ini perkenalkan dia temanku, sambil menyeret Ruki mendekat ke Uruha"

"s…salam kenal" Ruki membungkuk hormat dan agak canggung

"panggil saja Uruha-nii" Uruha menyodorkan tangannya ke cowok imut yang di seret adiknya ini

"Ruki"

"baiklah Ruki, apa kau mau pulang bersama kami ? setidaknya mampirlah dulu untuk makan malam di apartemen kami" tawar Uruha ramah

"ahhh maaf tapi hari ini aku harus bekerja, mungkin lain kali saja" Ruki memasang senyum seramah mungkin

"ayoolaahhh Ruki-chuw" Rengek teman yang baru saja di kenalnya ini

"maaf Ryuki-chi tapi lain kali saja ya, aku benar benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan ku kali ini"

"baiklah kalau begitu kami tidak bisa memaksa, tapi lain kali mampirlah" Uruha menengahi

"hai, dengan senang hati"

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, bisku sudah datang" Ruki segera meloncat ke dalam bus agar tidak ketinggalan "sampai bertemu besok" Ruki melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Ruki pergi…. Sang kakak menatap adiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik

"ehem" Uruha berdehem sebentar "jadi…."

"eh"

"apa hubunganmu dengan dia ?"

"dia siapa ?"

"maksudnya ?"

"laki laki mini tadi"

"eh Ruki ? kenapa ?"

"dia pacarmu ?"

"ehhh" sang adik hanya bisa sweat drop mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya "jelas bukan lah, aku saja baru mengenalnya tadi pagi, tapi dia memang orang yang baik"

"menurutku juga begitu"

"tapi bukankan pemuda di sini tampan-tampan ?"

"terus ?"

"tidak kah ada yang menarik perhatianmu ?"

"tidak" jawab Ryuki singkat tapi sebenarnya di dalam benaknya berkata iya. 'iya kakak, ada yang menarik perhatianku, sepasang onyx dan sepasang karamel yang telah membuat hatiku tak tenang jika menatap mereka'

"bisnya sudah datang" Uruha menyadarkan adiknya dari lamunannya, entah apa yang ada di lamunan adiknya membuatnya tergelitik untuk bertanya

"ada apa Ryuki ?"

"eh ?"

"ayo bisnya sudah datang, jangan melamun terus"

"eh iya"

Ryuki segera membuntuti Uruha yang sudah naik bis duluan, mereka mengambil tempat duduk di pojok belakang. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata onyx yang tengah mengamati –lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja melihat- mereka pergi.

* * *

><p>huwaaaaaaa apa-apaan ini menistahkan fandom the GazettE dengan pair diri sendiri *dirajam para Gazerock* maaf karena terlalu lama apdetnya TT^TT hmm sepertinya belum ada yang me-ripiuw cerita abal nan tidak perlu di baca ini #Plaaakkk. jadi seiring bertambahnya chapter moho ripiuwnya yak *wink wink gaje* *dilempar sendal*<p>

.

.

.

ripiu m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Hurt** (nyontek judul lagunya DELUHI XDD *digeplak Juri*)

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia Colab with Jeng Ditakanori alias Fujuruki Nayata XDD

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song : the GazettE - Cassis (theme songnya ga nyambung banget XDD #Plaaakkk, ini saia jadikan theme song karena waktu nulis fic ini sambil dengerin cassis jadi deh itu lagunya XDDD)

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur* ahhhh sedikit tambahan, pairing di fic ini akan aku buat straight semua, jadi tidak ada unsur Yaoi (mungkin :p), dan sebagai pemeran utamanya adalah saia alias sang author sebagai Ryuki *ditendang* oh iya Ryuki ini perempuan yak, jangan lupa

.

.

.

Happy Reading minna

\(ˆ▽ˆ) (ˆ▽ˆ)/

* * *

><p>"siapa yang bersamanya" gumam pemilik onyx tersebut<p>

'haaahhhh' sang pemilik onyx mendesah berat, 'eh kenapa gue jadi ambil pusing ama tuh cewe, swt deh gue, eheem sudah hentikan ke-OCC-an gue ini nggak biasanya gue gampang tertarik ama orang laen'

(author: eh buset dah ini orang OCC banget XDD,

reita : elu juga, laki sendiri di nistahin

ryu : ya maap sayang kissu kissu,

uruha : cut cut oi buruan di lanjutin nanti gue lupa skripnya *nampol ryu*

ryu: aduhh sakit *usep2 kepala*)

Reita yang sedang tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kejadiaan tadi, segera menyalakan mobilnya dan mengarahkan ke jalan tol. Dia ingin segera masuk studio untuk berlatih dnegan teman-temannya, baru saja dia keluar dari gerbang tol handphone yang berada di desk mobilnya berbunyi **_~tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata no uba ate mo~~ _**

"moshi moshi" Reita segera menggunakan headset yang sudah ia pasang sejak tadi

-_Rei, kau ada dimana ?- _tanya orang di seberang sana

"aku masih di jalan. Ada apa ?"

_-kita mau ngadain seleksi gitaris baru nih-_

"bukannya itu sudah dari dulu ya ?"

_-hey, ada kandidat baru yang menarik-_

"hmm, seperti apa ?"

_-yang jelas ini sangat cocok dengan aliran band kita-_

"ok, aku segera kesana"

_-aku tunggu- _

Reita melepaskan headset yang menempel di telinganya dan segera mempercepat laju Mitsubishi Eclipse hitam metalik miliknya.

.

.

"bagaimana ? " tanya Ruki dan Aoi memastikan

"dia sedang dalam perjalanan"

"Takashima Uruha….., aku belum pernah melihatnya, tapi dia sudah menjuarai banyak kompetisi bermain gitar tingkat internasional"

"eh tunggu sebentar"

"ada apa Kai ?"

"Takashima….., sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama marga ini"

"eh kau pernah bertemu atau seenggaknya kenal dengan Uruha"

"bukan… tapi seorang gadis"

"kira-kira dia siapa yah ?"

"siapa yah"

Kai mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang mempunyai nama marga Takashima, dengan tergesa dia membuka laptopnya dan segera membuka beberapa dokumen dan mengetikkan nama marga 'Takashima' di sebuah file PDF dimana semua data mahasiswa baru ada di sana. Dan

"Ketemu" Kai tersenyum senang

"ada apa ?"

"ini dia Takashima lainnya"

"siapa ?" tanya Ruki penasaran

Kai segera menelusuri file PDF lebih lanjut dan segera menuju database mahasiswa Tokyo Daigaku.

"nah ini dia, adik tingkat yang kemaren aku hukum untuk menulis surat, dia bukan mahasiswa sini"

"ehh ? bukan ?"

"berarti calon gitaris kita ini orang asing ?"

"bisa saja"

"sepertinya aku menengal dia" Ruki menimpali

"siapa ?" Aoi bingung

"nama depan gadis itu…, dia satu fakultas denganku"

"ahh…. Jangan-jangan gadis yang sedang mengobrol dengan mu di kelasku tadi ya" melirik sekilas ke Ruki

"yap, Takashima Ryuki, adik dari Takashima Uruha…" saat Kai menyelesaikan omongannya di saat yang sama pula Reita masuk ke studio mereka

"what's up" Reita agak malas seperti biasanya dan segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang merubung laptop Kai

"hey…" Ruki membalas Reita sambil menyulut rokoknya

"apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku ?" Reita terus terang

"ini" Aoi melempar sebuah kertas padanya

"hmmm, biodata ? Takashima ?" Reita sedikit menegang melihat nama yang ada di kertasnya itu, tapi 'eh Takashima Uruha' batin Reita bingung 'aku fikir Ryuki….'

"ada apa ?"

"ahh tidak"

"jadi bagaimana ? " Ruki bertanya pendapat salah satu pendiri the GazettE tersebut

"kita lihat bagaimana kemampuannya, bisa panggil dia ?"

"aku setuju"

"baiklah, akan aku hubungi sekarang juga" Kai segera menyambar ponselnya di meja dan menekan nomor yang tertera di form biodata tersebut

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

Uruha sedang berjalan-jalan dengan sepulang belanja dengan adik kesayangannya, di lihatnya adiknya yang yang berjalan di depannya dan masih mengenakan seragam mos, kemeja putih yang di singsingkan lengannya, dasi hitam yang sudah agak longggar, dan rok hitam juga sepasang sepatu high heels warna hitam pekat, rambutnya di ikat asal-asalan dan membawa tasnya sambil di ayun-ayunkan seperti anak kecil

"kakak kenapa melihatku begitu" Ryuki menatap bingung

"nothing"

"haahhh…. Kakak ini selalu saja begini"

"kenapa ? apa salah aku memperhatikan adikku sendiri ?"

"tidak sih" Ryuki menyamakan posisi berjalan di samping Uruha

"hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, siapa laki-laki tadi" Uruha menatap adiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik

"eh… itu ano…" Ryuki jadi gelagapan sendiri

"ano apa ?" Uruha makin penasaran "jangan-jangan dia pacarmu yak ?"

Sontak Ryuki membelalakkan matanya lebar, mata birunya bertemu dengan abu-abu gelap milik Uruha

"heppffttt" Uruha menahan tawa-nya melihat ekspresi kaget adiknya yang seolah berkata 'apa kau bilang barusan ?'

"apanya yang lucu" Ryuki menggembungkan pipi-nya dan memukuli Uruha pelan

"eh aduh aduh…. Kau ini, beraninya memukuli kakakmu yang rupawan ini" sambil memegangi tangan adiknya yang akan mendaratkan pukulan ke pundaknya lagi

"rupawan apanya, wajahmu nggak lebih mirip ama waria"

"apa kau bilang ?" Uruha lalu menjitak adiknya itu

"aduuhhh sakit…" Ryuki mengusap-usap kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Uruha

"hey, aku sudah berdandan habis habisan biar terlihat seperti laki laki pada umumnya kenapa kau selalu berkata bahwa aku ini waria ?"

"habisnya…"

"habisnya apa ?" Uruha mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"bagaimanapun kau itu fotokopi ibu, kakak cantik kalo di lihat dari samping, wahh tapi siapapun yang melihat postur tubuhmu tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa kau itu wanita, bagaimanapun aku melihat kakak seorang pria yang cantik tapi maskulin…. aku" Ryuki tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah, dia teringat mendiang ibunya yang sudah lama tiada, sejak saat itu sang ayah menjadi seorang worka holic yang tidak memperhatikan anak-anaknya, akhirnya dia dan sang kakak memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah saat mereka baru saja pindah dari Indonesia ke Jepang, dan menyewa sebuah apartemen biasa yang bisa di tempati oleh dua orang, sang ayah sampai sekarang tidak mau mencari mereka, hanya menjejali kedua anaknya dengan materi dan materi saja, bahkan dia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya sekarang ini bekerja jadi apa, kuliah dimana, bagaimana keadaan mereka. Butiran bening jatuh dari saphire Ryuki, menyadari matanya mulai panas dan pipinya basah, dia segera menghapus kristal-kristal bening yang menetes dari saphirenya. Uruha yang menyadari adiknya sedang menangis segera menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan segera memeluknya erat mencoba menenangkan sang adik, memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan melawan keadaan

"sudahlah, jangan terus kau tangisi ibu…"

"ta.. tapi… hiks"

"semakin lama kau menangisi ibu itu akan membuat ibu semakin sedih di sana, aku tidak mau ibu sedih"

"aku kangen ibu" serunya lirih, seperti berbisik tapi Uruha masih bisa mendengarnya

"aku juga, tapi meski kau merindukan ibu, bukankah masih ada aku di sini, hey, kau bilang wajahku canti seperti ibu…. Yah anggap saja aku ini ibu" uruha tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri 'eh kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu, biasanya aku tidak suka di bilang cantik'

"hahahaha" Ryuki tertawa di akhir isakannya, menertawakan Uruha "baiklah kakak Waria, mulai saat ini akan ku panggil kau ibu" Ryuki segera bangkit dari duduk dan berlari menjauhi Uruha sambil tertawa semaunya, menertawai Uruha

"k… Kau" Uruha yang kesal segera berlari mendekati adiknya dan menjitak kepalanya pelan

"aduhh" Ryuki mengerang protes, "kakak ini kenapa sih suka sekali menjitak kepalaku"

"karena kepalamu menyenangkan untuk di jitak"

"pernyataan macam apa itu" Ryuki berhenti dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia marah

"hey ayolah"

"tidak mau"

"ayo, kita sudah sampai ini"

"tidak mau"

"baiklah kalau begitu" Uruha berjalan mendekati sang adik "kalau tuan putri yang manis ini tidak mau beranjak, biarlah pangeran ini yang akan menggendongmu"

Segera saja Uruha melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Ryuki dan menggendongnya dengan menumpukan gadis itu di lengan kanan-nya

"hey… hey turunkan aku, aku bukan anak kecil 5 tahun yang bisa kau gendong seperti ini"

"diamlah, jika tidak seperti ini yang ada kau akan semakin lama berdiri di sana"

Uruha tidak merasa keberatan sedikitpun menggendong adiknya yang satu ini, dan sampailah mereka di depan pintu apartemen, Ryuki hanya diam saja di gendongan Uruha, sedangkan sang kakak sedang sibuk mencari kunci. 'ketemu' batin Uruha, segera saja dia memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dan memutarnya beberapa kali, setelah pintu terbuka segeralah dia masuk sedangkan sang adik masih dalam gendongannya dan secara tidak sengaja kepala Ryuki membentur gawang pintu, sang adik mengerang keras

"aduuhhhhh"

Kontan saja Uruha segera menurunkan adiknya dan memeriksa adiknya

"eh kau tidak apa-apa ?" Uruha khawatir

"tidak apa apa bagaimana, kepalaku pasti sudah berdarah ini"

Uruha melihat luka adiknya

"siapa bilang berdarah, ini hanya bengkak saja, nanti di kompress dengan es pasti sembuh"

"sembuh apanya ? ini sakit sekali tau" Ryuki kembali menghajar sang kakak dengan pukulan pukulan kecil, tiba tiba ponsel uruha berbunyi, segera saja dia mengangkat telfonnya dan membelakangi adiknya yang dengan brutal segera memukuli punggung kakaknya

"moshi moshi…. Aww…" Uruha melirik adiknya tajam, bukannya berhenti Ryuki makin brutal memukuli kakaknya

_-Uruha-san ?-_

"aku sendiri"

_-aku Kai, salah satu personil the GazettE dan aku sudah membaca form biodatamu, bisakah kau datang ke studio kami sekarang juga ?-_

"baiklah, bisa kau beri tahu dimana alamat studiomu itu ? aduhhh"

_-tentu, akan kirim lewat…-_ belum selesai Kai berkata ada suara gaduh dan teriakan dari Uruha

"aww…. Kau lempar apaan sih" Uruha menengok ke arah adiknya yang melemparinya dengan botol-botol kosong air mineral

_-Uruha-san ?-_

"eh iya, maaf maaf, aku akan ke sana sekarang juga…. Hey Ryuki berhenti melepariku !" Uruha segera mematikan ponselnya

.

.

.

**Ditempat lain **

'eh Ryuki ?' batin Kai tersenyum 'jadi dia bener-bener adiknya ya'

"bagaimana ?" tanya Reita

"dia menyanggupinya" Kai melirik Reita sekilas

"yosh, mari kita lihat apakah dia cocok menjadi pasangan duetku" Aoi menyeringai senang

"hey, mana Ruki ?"

"dia sedang mengambil minuman" sahut Reita malas

"oh ok"

.

.

.

**Apartemen Takashima bersaudara**

"hey, berhentilah melempariku, sebaiknya kau segera mandi da berganti baju dan ikut aku sekarang juga"

"eh kemana ?"

"aku akan ada wawancara dengan sebuah band"

"hmm, baiklah, hitung hitung aku jalan-jalan"

"buruan sana"

"eh tunggu, traktir aku makan malam"

"haahh, iya iya, selama ini kalau bukan aku yang membeli makan malam siapa lagi"

"hehehe"

Ryuki segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mandi, sedangkan Uruha segera menyambar jaket dan dompetnya, tidak ketinggalan dompetnya, sambil menunggu Ryuki, Uruha memainkan beberapa lagu dengan gitar akustiknya yang selalu dia letakkan di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Ryuki sekarang ini sudah berubah penampilannya, kemeja putih dna rok hitamnya sekarang sudah berganti dengan celana jeans pendek ber-belt, dengan atasan kaos baby tee lengan pendek warna putih dengan tulisan print warna hijau, high heelsnya berganti dengan sneaker warna hijau, rambut hitamnya di biarkan tergerai dan sebuah kacamata netral membingkai mata birunya, ryuki segera menyambar tas ransel warna hijau putih miliknya yang ada di sofa ruang tengah, memeriksa isinya, setelah ia memastikan telah memasukkan dompet, ponsel dan beberapa barang lainnya dia segera menghampiri Uruha

"ayo berangkat"

"iya iya, bukankah yang ada urusan itu aku" Uruha bediri dan memakai jaketnya

"hey ayolah"

"iya iya"

Uruha segera berjalan keluar apartemennya, menguncinya dan berjalan ke depan, Uruha mencegat sebuah taksi untuk mereka berdua dan memberikan alamat studio yang di berikan oleh Kai, sepanjang perjalanan kakak-beradik Takashima hanya berdiam diri saja, sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPod mereka

"sudah sampai Tuan" suara supir taksi itu membuyarkan lamunan mereka

"ahh iya" Uruha segera membayar ongkos taksi dan keluar, di susul oleh Ryuki yang berjalan di sampingnya, segera saja mereka berdua menuju meja resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana Kai, sang resepsionis segera mengantar mereka kemana Kai dan yang lainnya berada,

"ini studionya"

"terima kasih"

Sang resepsionis segera beranjak pergi

"hey, kau mau masuk tidak ?"

"tidak aku di sini saja, aku bisa mati bosan di sana"

"bukan kan di sini sama saja"

Uruha baru saja menarik kenop pintu tiba tiba dari dalam ada seseorang yang juga membuka pintunya, muncullan sosok Kai yang tersenyum ramah, Ryuki yang mengenali sosok di depan kakaknya itu hanya bisa cengo sesaat

"halo, Uruha-san eh aku kira datang sendiri"

"tidak, aku bersama adikku"

"Ryuki-chan…" Kai menaikkan alisnya

"Kai-senpai" Ryuki hanya cengo, ok sekarang ini Uruha yang di buat bingung oleh tingkah laku kedua orang di depan dan belakangnya ini

"jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal"

"ehm yaa begitulah" Ryuki agak canggung

"tidak ku sangka, kita bertemu di sini Ryuki chan" Kai tersenyum ramah kepada Ryuki, tapi dia merasa horor dengan senyum itu, dan teringat peristiwa beberapa hari lalu

"oi, Kai kenapa tidak di suruh masuk ?" Reita berteriak dari dalam

"ah iya, silahkan masuk"

Uruha segera saja masuk tapi Ryuki masih diam saja seperti patung

"Ryuki-chan, kenapa tidak ikut masuk ?"

"eh tidak, aku menunggu di sini saja"

"hey ayolah, tempat ini akan sangat ramai sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kau juga ikut masuk jika tidak mau hilang di kerumunan massa" ajak Kai halus

"ayo" Uruha yang tidak sabaran segera menarik adiknya masuk, Kai segera menutup pintu, alangkah kagetnya Ryuki ketika dia masuk ke studio… 'astaga… onyx hitam itu….'

* * *

><p>yaaaayyyy bagaimana bagaimana *wink wink* aku sengaja apdet cepet karena dari pada file ini menumpuk dan aku lupa pulish langsung aja di berondong deh :D, terima kasih buat <strong>Uta Masaki <strong>yang sudah mau meripiu fic abal saia ini m(_ _)m terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya

.

.

.

masi seperti biasa review please / ripiu please m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hurt (nyontek judul lagunya DELUHI XDD *digeplak Juri*)

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia Colab with Jeng Ditakanori XDD

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song kali ini : D'espairsRay – Love Is Dead

Nyahahahahahahahahaha kenapa aku pilih lagu itu karena diriku akan menistahkan Reitong yang lagi polling in lope lope wiff author muahahahahahaha XDDDD

**WARNING** :ReitaXmarry sue (oc) siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur*

happy reading minna ^o^/

* * *

><p>"Rei-senpai….."<p>

"Ryuki-chan" spontan Reita menyebutkan nama Ryuki, sapphire bertemu dengan onyx, saling menatap dalam diam, seolah kesadaran mereka sedang terjebak dalam mata lawan pandang, Uruha yang di buat bingung sontak memecah kebekuan di antara Reita dan Ryuki yang sibuk menyelami mata masing-masing.

"jadi kalian juga sudah saling kenal ?" Uruha secara bergantian menatap Reita dan adiknya yang masih membeku.

"ehem, Reita, aku dan Aoi adalah seniornya di universitas" Kai menunjuk Reita dan Aoi yang sedang duduk di sofa "iyakan Ryuki chan" Kai tersenyum ramah ke arah Ryuki

"eh i… iya" Ryuki akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya, belum sepenuhnya sadar tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan mencubit pipi tembemnya

"hey, Ryukicchi kenapa kau datang ke sini ?" ujar suara bariton yang sudah sangat akrab di telinganya, sontak jari-jari tangannya langsung menjepit hidung dari sang empunya tangan

"aww…..itu bukan urusanmu Ruki-chuw"

"lepaskan tanganmu dari hidungku, Ryukicchi" ujar Ruki dengan suara sengau nan aneh

"lepaskan juga tanganmu dari pipiku Ruki-chuw"

"berhenti memanggilku dengan tambahan chuw"

"jangan panggil aku dengan nama cchi"

"singkirkan tangan nistahmu itu" Ruki yang mulai sebal kini ganti menjewer telinga Ryuki

"eh eh eh aduh aduh, lepas lepasin" spontan Ryuki melepaskan tangannya, kelemahan Ryuki memang ada di telinganya

"jadilah anak baik, dan panggil aku Ruki"

"tidak mau Ruki-chuw" dengan nada penuh penekanan

"Ryukicchi"

"kakaaakkkk" seolah sedang melaporkan apa yang di lakukan Ruki padanya kepada sang kakak, tapi Uruha hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada sang adik, sedangkan salah seorang yang sedang duduk di sofa kini meruntuki kejadian di depannya, seharusnya dia yang bisa seakrab ini dengan Ryuki-chan, seharusnya dia yang sekarang ini tertawa tawa dengannya, seharusnya dia yang kini membuat Ryuki menggembungkan pipinya marah, seharusnya dia yang menerima pukulan pukulan ringan dari Ryuki, tanpa dia sadari dia meremuk kaleng softdrink yang sedang ia genggam, membuat isinya muncrat kemana-mana

"kau ini kenapa sih Rei" Aoi senewen sendiri dengan kelakuan teman di sampingnya ini

"heee ?"

"hei, kau baru saja meremukkan kaleng softdrinkmu dan membuat isinya muncrat kemana-mana"

"ahhh _gomen_ Aoi-san"

Reita sontak segera berdiri ketempat Kai, Uruha, Ruki dan tentu saja yang membuat fikirannya kacau, Ryuki

"baiklah, bisakah kita mulai untuk audisinya ?" membuat Ryuki dan Ruki yang sedang berkelahi di tempat berhenti

"tentu saja" Kai tersenyum senang

"kau tunggu di sini saja Ryuki-chan" Reita menunjukk sofa hitam yang tadi di dudukinya

"ah iya, huhh awas kau Ruki-chuw !"

"kau tidak akan ku pinjami catatanku hari ini" ancam Ruki yang dengan suksesnya bikin adik perempuan Uruha ini mau mewek, langsung saja dia lancarkan jurus kitty eyes begging yang bisa bikin Uruha memutar bola matanya kesal sekaligus tidak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya yang super imut itu, dan ternyata jurus ini juga berimbas pada Ruki yang mati-matian menahan mimisan dan mau pingsan.

"o… okelah kalau begitu, ugh"

"yaaayyyy terima kasih Ruki-chuw" sontak Ryuki melancarkan bear hug ke Ruki dan sukses membuat laki-laki imut itu kesulitan bernafas, walapun Ryuki cungkring tapi dia memiliki tenaga tidak kalah seperti laki-laki

"le…phass….khan…a…khu….., khau mauh membhunuhnkuh yah" Ruki susah payah memasukkan oksigen ke paru-parunya

"aahhh gomen, ehehehehehe" Ryuki cuman nyengir saja dan melepaskan bear hugnya.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa di belakangnya sepasang onyx hitam sedang menatapnya dengan rasa cemburu yang membakar hatinya

.

.

**Reita's POV**

'ugh, kenapa dia…. Kenapa selalu Ruki, hei nona tidakkah kau sadar, aku sedang terbakar cemburu karenamu !' Reita meruntuki Ryuki yang sedang memeluk Ruki,

**End Reita's POV**

**.**

**.**

sontak Reita mencabut kabel bassnya dengan kasar dengan tangannya yang masih agak basah, membuatnya berkenalan dengan aliran arus listrik, untung saja, arusnya kecil, jika besar mungkin dia juga akan berkenalan dengan Ruangan ICU

"aarrgghh, sial !" Reita marah marah tidak jelas

"Kau kenapa Rei" Uruha bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan teman 1 bandnnya itu

"ahh tidak apa-apa"

"baik semuanya segera masuk studio" Kai sebagai leader segera menyeret semua personil bandnya masuk ke studio dan mengambil stick drumnya. Sedangkan Ryuki menunggu sang kakak sambil bermain-main dengan posnelnya. Perhatiannya teralih kepada onggokan majalah di meja, membuka-bukanya sekilas, tapi saat itulah perutnya berbunyi minta di isi, tapi dia melongok keluar sekilas, memang benar apa kata Kai, sangat ramai di luar, padahal ia hanya ingin ke veeding machine dan membeli ramen, tapi apa daya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa keluar, Ryuki kembali membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, kaget melihat Reita telah duduk di sampingnya sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk berdiskusi di salam studio

"ada apa Ryuki-chan ?"

"eh, Rei-senpai ?"

"panggil saja Reita, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku"

"emmhh iya" semburat merah muda samar menghiasi pipinya, jantungnya bertedak sedikit lebih cepat dari pada biasanya 'astagah ternyata nyaman sekali di samping pemuda ini' bantiinya girang

"sudah makan ?"

"emhh…."

"kenapa ? jika sudah juga tidak apa-apa"

"eh nggak juga kok"

"jadi kamu belum makan" Reita mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanpa fikir panjang dia menggandeng tangan Ryuki. Ryuki menundukkan wajahnya, malu

"kalau begitu ayo" tiba-tiba Reita menggandeng Ryuki keluar menuju kantin

Melihat tanggannya berada di genggaman Reita membuatnya semakin malu, rona merah mudah kini terpancar jelas dari pipinya

"di sini hanya ada mie ramen, jadi aku hanya bisa mentraktirmu ini"

"eh ?" Ryuki kaget

"tidak usah sekaget itu, anggap saja ini sebagai bayaran dari hutangku tempo hari"

"eh tempo hari ?"

"kau minum apa ?"

"apa saja asal tidak beralkohol, aku tidak kuat minum"

"ini saja"

"sankyuu"

"douitesimashite"

Lalu Reita menyerahkan sekaleng cappucino dingin kepada Ryuki, ketika gadis itu menerimanya tidak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, Ryuki terkaget sontak mendongak ke arah Reita

"maaf"

"tidak apa-apa"

Mereka lalu menuju sebuah meja di pojok kantin, duduk berhadapan dan makan dalam diam, sekali-sekali mereka saling mencuri pandang terhadap orang di hadapan mereka, Reita buru buru menghabiskan makanannya. Sedangkan Ryuki justru memperlama

"kau lama sekali"

"ne ?"

"kau lama sekali "

"ahh maaf, jika membuat Rei-senpai menunnggu terlalu lama"

"sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku senpai jika tidak sedang di luar kuliah"

"ehehehehehe, itu namanya tidak sopan"

"kau membuatku risih"

"gomenasai"

"jadi segeralah habiskan makananmu dan kita kembali ke studio, jika tidak mereka akan khawatir karena kita menghilang secara tiba-tiba"

"un !"

"hey, hey pelan pelan nanti kau tersedak"

Baru saja di peringatkan oleh Reita kini Ryuki benar-benar tersedak, dengan cekatan Reita mengambilkan Ryuki air putih dan menyodorkan beberapa helai tissue kepadanya

"maaf merepotkan"

"sudahlah" Reita mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ryuki, sedangkan Ryuki tidak menyadarinya "hey, ada sisa makanan di mulut mu"

"ne ?"

"ada sisa makanan di mulut mu"

"eh, dimana ?"

"di sini" Reita menunjukk sudut bibirnya sendiri, lalu Ryuki mengikuti arah gerakan Reita, tapi tidak menemukan apapun "kau ini" Lalu Reita membersihkan sisa makanan di mulut Ryuki dengan tisu, tidak sengaja jari-jarinya menyentuh kulit mulus Ryuki, 'ya kami-sama kulitnya mulus sekali' Puji Reita dalam hati, sedangkan Ryuki hanya diam tanpa kata terhadap apa yag di lakukan oleh Reita,

"ayo segera kembali"

"un"

Reita berjalan duluan meninggalkan kantin di studio tersebut lalu Ryuki mengikutinya dari belakang, Reita melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dan membuat Ryuki kewalahan mengikutinya,

"Senpai, pelan pelan jalannya"

"kau saja yang lelet"

'ck orang ini dimana mana nyebelin' Ryuki membatin kesal

"Rei-san tunggu" Kali ini Reita benar benar memperlambat jalannya hingga sejajar dengan Ryuki, "hei, meskipun kau ku tinggal, kau tidak akan hilang di sini"

"ehhh ? aku kan tidak tahu gimana situasi studio di sini"

"di sini hanya ada 1 hall utama, lalu setelah itu baru banyak" tangga untuk ke masing masih studio "nee… Ryuki-chan"

"nani ?"

"boleh aku minta alamat email dan nomor ponselmu ?"

"umm, boleh, berikan handphone mu"

Reita lalu memberikan iPhone miliknya kepada Ryuki dan gadis ini mulai mengetikkan nomor ponselnya

"ini"

"alamat emailnya"

"bukannya kau sudah punya ?"

"benar kah ? nanti akan aku lihat lagi"

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama hingga pintu studio tempat mereka tadi berada, kini Kai dan yang lainnya sudah selesai latihan sekaligus meng-audisi Uruha dan mereka menerima Uruha sebagai gitaris mereka, hari semakin larut, jadi Ryuki dan Uruha harus segera pulang.

"kau sudah makan ?" Uruha bertanya kepada adik semata wayangnya

"un ! maaf tidak menunggu, aku tadi di traktir oleh Reita senpai"

"oh begitu"

"yup"

"tampaknya Kau senang sekali"

"eh"

Ryuki tidak menyadari bahwa lantai yang ia injak masih basah sehingga dia terjatuh dan membuat kakinya terkilir

"makanya hati hati kalau jalan" Uruha jadi senewen sendiri, lalu menggendong sang adik di punggungnya, di belakang mereka Reita tiba-tiba muncul

"eh Uruha-san, Ryuki-chan kenapa ?"

"dia jatuh, terkilir"

"eh, sebaiknya di bawa ke rumah sakit saja"

"tidak usah, hanya terkilir kecil saja kok" Ryuki memaksa untuk tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit

"ayo, aku antar" Reita membuka kan pintu mobilnya, Uruha ganti menggendong sang adik denga bridal style dan mendudukannya di jok penumpang di samping Reita

"akan ku susul kalian dengan taksi"

"eh tapi"

"sudah jangan cerewet"

Reita segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, ia khawatir jika terhadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan pada Ryuki, sesampainya di rumah sakit segera Ia menggendong Ryuki masuk dengan gaya bridal style dan ini sukses membuat wajah Ryuki panas, dengan cepat dokter memeriksa kakinya, dan membebat kaki Ryuki ringan, jadi dia tidak harus menggunakan tongkat.

"bagaimana keadaan kakimu" tanya Uruha khawatir

"tidak apa-apa"

"terima kasih Reita-san"

"tidak masalah, mau ku antar pulang ?"

"tidak usah ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat" Ryuki menolak tawaran halus dari Reita

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sini" Uruha lalu menggendong Ryuki dan memanggil taksi, lalu Reita pulang dengan Mitsubishi Eclips Hitam metalik miliknya

.

.

TBC lagi :p *ditabok reader*

setelah sekian lama nggak apdet XDDDD huahahahahahaha *ketawa nistah* jadi mohon Ripiu-nya yak XDDDD

Ripiu please m(_ _)m


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Hurt**

(nyontek judul lagunya DELUHI XDD *digeplak Juri*)

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia.

.

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song kali ini : Owl City – Galaxies *sepertinya isinya bakal ceria jadi aku pilih lagunya owl city aja XDDD #plaaaaakkk*

Nyaaaa... di chap ini saia akan isi dengan sesi pedekate si Reitong muahahahahahahahaha XDDD, dan mungkin, masi mungkin loh yak inget Mungkin *ditabok reader* akan di tulis dalam Reita's POV tapi bisa aja tidak *dihajar*

Rei : kenapa selalu gue

Ryu : lhah elu kan bintang utama di epep ini ama diriku hun

Rei : eh iya yak, ko ga ngerasa

Ryu : emang selama ini kemana aja hun ? *muncul urat di jidat*

Rei : sibuk konser ama Ruki *geret Ruki*

Ryu : elu selingkuh yak

Rei : *sweat drop, tatapan horror* e...enggak ko Hun

Ruki : iya dia selingkuh ama gue

Ryu : daddy minta di bacok yak ngembat laki gue *ngasah golok*

Ruki : anak durhaka, aku sumpahin kamu kawin ama KAI

Ryu : wot kok ama Kai

Rei : iya kok ama si dimple, harusnya ama gue Ruk

Ruki : kao ama aku aja Rei *kissu*

Rei : wat de paaaakkkk, diriku susah2 pedekate malah di kasi ama si dimple *ngamuk Ruki*

Ryu : *lempar golok ke arah daddy Ruki*

Kai : terima kasih untuk anaknya *bawa pergi*

Ryu : gue mau di bawa kemanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *mewek*

Rei : ehh itu Istri gueeeeeeeeeeee *ngejar kai*

Aoi n Uruha : *entah muncul darimana* bahh orang2 di fic ini semakin tidak beres saja, sepertinya hanya kita yang tersisa kewarasannya yak hun *elus paha Uru*

Uruha : *damprat Aoi, nolongin Ruki yang tepar* I'm not your slut, b*st*rd

Aoi : *megangin pipinya* untuk Reader semua silahkan melanjutkan ke chap 6 *bow, nguber Uru* tungguuuuu akuuuu hunnyyyyyyyy

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur* oh Iya pairingnya Reita X marry sue (OC)

* * *

><p><strong>Besoknya<strong>

"kau yakin tidak perlu ku antar" Uruha memperhatikan sang adik yang berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kaki kirinya yang di bebat

"tentu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri, lagi pula bukankah kakak harus pergi juga"

"iya, tapi urusan ini tidak terlalu penting"

"kakak, menandatangai kontrak dengan management itu buka perkara main-main"

"iya, tapi..."

"sudahlah"

Tiba-tiba bel apartement mereka berbunyi

"siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini" Uruha kesal

"biar aku yang buka"

"tidak usah. kau, duduk saja di sini dan habiskan sarapanmu"

"iya deh"

Lalu Uruha berjalan menuju pintu, melongok layar monitor mini di dekat pintu yang tersambung dengan kamera cctv di depan pintu

'eh kok dia, ada apa ya' Uruha kaget, yang menunggu di belakang pintu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bernoseband, dengan celana jeans hitam, dan kaos warna biru langit.

"selamat pagi Uruha-san" Reita mencoba ramah

"selamat pagi Rei"

"emm maaf menganggu pagi-pagi"

"eh iya, ada apa ?"

"emm, ano hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut ke label, jadi"

"hmmm, baiklah aku mengerti, kau tidak mau masuk saja dulu Rei ?" tawar Uruha ramah

"baiklah"

Uruha membukakan pintu lebar agar Reita bisa masuk ke apartemennya, setelah menutup pintu Uruha memberikan sandal rumah untuk Reita dan mempersilahkannya duduk

"kau mau minum apa Rei ?"

"tidak usah"

"tidak apa-apa, hmm baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Dari dalam Ryuki yang sibuk mencari-cari dimana tas dan foldernya sibuk meneriaki sang kakak, bertanya ini itu.

"kakak... ! kemarin kau taruh mana tasku ?"

"ada di ruang tengah"

"folder biru punyaku ?"

"di meja dekat TV"

"laptopku dimana ?"

"aku tidak tahu, dan Ryu hentikan kebiasaan pagimu yang suka berteriak-teriak itu, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan padaku dimana letak barang-barang mu ?"

"karena yang biasanya merapihkan rumah kan kau"

"haaahhhh Kau ini" Uruha memutar bola matanya kesal.

Memang sih adiknya setiap pulang kuliah selalu malam dan selalu saja meletakkan barang-barangnya sembarangan, kalau Uruha yang tidak membereskannya siapa lagi ? toh mereka tidak menyewa maid tetap yang setiap hari bisa membersihkan apartemen mereka

Setelah semuanya siap, Ryuki menyambar salah satu sneaker yang ada di lemari sepatu di kamarnya, berbeda dengan kemarin kali ini Ryuki berdandan casual, celana jeans warna biru yang ia padukan dengan kemeja warna putih yang lengannya ia singsingkan hingga siku, rambutnya ia ikat semua kebelakang dan hanya menyisakan poni-nya saja, di tangan kirinya melingkar jam tangan casio warna putih, di tambah dengan kacamata netral yang membingkai mata birunya, dia agak memaksakan kaki kirinya yang sedang di bebat agar bisa masuk ke sneakernya, lalu dengan langkah hati-hati dia berjalan ke ruang tamu, alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sana

"Rei... senpai..."

"Ohayou, Ryuki-chan maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi begini"

"eh... iya" Ryuki merasakan wajahnya memanas 'tumben ramah sekali orang ini, biasanya menyebalkan setengah mati hihihihihi' batin Ryuki geli

"nah, ini untukmu Rei" Uruha datang sambil membawa secangkir teh darjeeling untuk Reita "hey, kenapa kau tidak segera berangkat" Uruha menatap adiknya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi

"eh... iya iya" Ryuki hanya bisa cemberut sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang agak bengkak "ne... kakak"

"apa ?"

"antar aku" pinta Ryuki sambil melancarkan Kitty Begging Eyes no Jutsu andalannya kepada sang kakak, tak terkecuali yang sedang bertamu pun kena imbasnya. Reita tercekat melihat mimik muka imut sekaligus memelas milik Ryuki, membuat jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar jika tidak di tahan oleh tulang rusuknya, pandangan matanya tidak mau beralih dari wajah Ryuki yang benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya. Sedangkan Uruha hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, antara kesal dan kasihan melihat sang adik yang tertatih-tatih.

"iya iya baiklah, tapi akan ku selesaikan dulu urusanku dengan Reita"

"un !" sang adik melonjak senang

"jadi Reita bagaimana untuk yang kemarin ?"

"eh, iya... " Reita baru tersadar dari lamunannya "ano, dari pihak management sudah setuju dengan bergabungnya dirimu dengan band kami dan nanti siang kita akan menanda tangani kontrak dengan major label yang kemarin sudah memberikan kontrak kepada kami, yah tapi dengan syarat kami mempunyai dua gitaris"

"ok, aku mengerti"

"jadi Uruha-san mungkin selama beberapa bulan kedepan ini kita akan sibuk karena dari pihak major begitu kita menandatangani kontrak mereka meminta kita untuk menulis lagu dan akan di buat album"

"sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang buruk"

"oke, kalau begitu aku harus segera ke kampus untuk menyerahkan laporan penelitianku, Ryuki-chan kau mau bareng ?"

"eh ? emm ano, aku kan di antar aniki..."

"jika kau ingin berangkat bareng dengan Reita-san tidak apa-apa"

"eh ? kau tidak keberatan Rei senpai ?"

"tidak, ayo"

"err" Ryuki melirik-lirik sang kakak, sedangkan sang kakak hanya mengguk tidak jelas "baiklah kalau begitu, kakak aku berangkat dulu"

"iya, jika mau minta jemput kau telfon saja aku dulu"

"iya iya"

Uruha mengantar sang adik hingga sebatas pintu apartement mereka saja

"hati-hati di jalan"

"iya-iya dasar kakak bawel"

Uruha memandangi sang adik sambil tersenyum tipis 'tidak ku sangka mereka berdua sudah seakrab ini' batin Uruha sambil terus memandangi sang adik yang menghilang di dalam lift

"nee... Rei-senpai maaf jadi merepotkanmu"

"sudah ku bilang jangan panggil senpai" Reita kembali dingin seperti balok es ciri khasnya

'gaaahhhh, ini orang kapan sih sikapnya ramah gitu ama gue' batin Ryuki sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Diam diam Reita mencuri pandang ke arah Ryuki 'manis juga' batin Reita... 'dia memang lebih menggemaskan jika marah' di kepala Reita sudah terfikir cara untuk menjahili kouhainya yang menurutnya imut ini

"kau bisa tidak berjalan lebih cepat" Reita mulai bete dengan Ryuki yang jalannya lelet dan tertatih-tatih

"kakiku sakit tauk !" Ryuki semakin di buat bete dengan ulah Reita

"ck, aku bisa terlambat kalau begini"

"hey, jika kau mau menggendongku, aku akan bisa cepat dan tidak merepotkanmu" goda Ryuki, tapi ternyata di tanggapi serius oleh Reita, tanpa peringatan Reita segera saja mengangkat adik Uruha yang kelewat sexy alias kurus itu dengan gaya bridal style, kontan yang resepsionis apartemen yang sudah mengenal Ryuki hanya cengo saja melihat Ryuki di gendong oleh laki-laki selain Uruha

"ternyata kau tidak seberat yang kukira" ejek Reita

"jadi, kau fikir aku berat ?" Ryuki memukuli pundak Reita kesal

"hey...hey... jangan memukuli aku seperti itu atau kau akan jatuh"

"katanya aku tidak berat ?"

"kan aku bilang tidak seberat yang aku bayangkan" setelah sampai di parkiran mobil dia menurukan Ryuki di dekat eclipse hitam metalik miliknya, sedangkan dia sibuk merogoh saku celananya mencari kunci mobilnya

"eh, dimana yak"

"mencari ini" Ryuki memamerkan kunci yang dengan suksesnya dia ambil dari saku Reita secara diam-diam

"kembalikan"

"tidak mau"

"bisa apa kau dalam keadaan kaki seperti itu, ayo cepat kembalikan"

"tidak mau"

Reita segera meraih lengan Ryuki dan menariknya kepelukannya. Ryuki kaget melihat Reita begitu dekat di matanya, Ryuki membeku terperangkap oleh onyx hitam di depannya, Reita yang bermaksud menjahili Ryuki kini menundukkan kepala dan berbisik di telinga Ryuki dengan nada rendah yang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengar terbang

"kembalikan itu, Ryuki-chan" bisik Reita sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dari tangan Ryuki yang mematung, setelah mendapatkan kunci mobilnya, Reita segera melepas pelukannya dan memasuki mobilnya, sedangkan Ryuki hanya membatu di tempatnya berdiri saat ini

"hey, kau mau pergi atau tidak ?" Reita membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam sambil melongok ke arah Ryuki

"eeh.."

"kau mau pergi atau tidak ? jika tidak kau akan aku tinggal"

"eh, hey, tunggu" Ryuki segera memasuki mobil Reita dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya

"kau ini, lelet sekali" Reita segera memacu mobilnya menuju kampus mereka. 'hey, tuan, salah siapa yang memeluk orang sembarangan, dasar rusuh' umpat Ryuki dalam hati

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dalam diam, Ryuki sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-nya sedangkan Reita sibuk memperhatikan jalan. Sesampainya di kampus, saat melihat Ryuki keluar dari mobil Reita banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka aneh dan berbisik-bisik

"wah, Reita sudah menggandeng pacar baru lagi, Erina sudah di depaknya jauh sepertinya" Kata seorang mahasiswa disana, Ryuki bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, 'ehhh apa maksudnya ? jangan-jangan Reita memang terkenal sebagai'

"nee... Ryukicchi ternyata kau sudah punya gebetan baru lagi" Seorang pria imut dengan suara bariton kini sudah berjalan di samping Ryuki dan Reita

"siapa yang punya gebetan baru Ruki-chuw" reflek Ryuki menjitak Ruki

"jangan main jitak sembarangan" Ruki yang tidak terima kini menjitak balik Ryuki

"oww... hey, aku kan hanya menjitakmu pelan, kenapa kau membalasnya keras sekali, sakit tau"

"nee... Ryukicchi, kenapa kakimu ? kau berjalan seperti siput yg tertatih-tatih, lelet sekali"

"tanyakan saja pada kakakku yang sudah bikin adiknya kek gini"

"ohh... jadi Uruha-san yang membuatmu jatuh nyusruk di depan studio kemarin ? hm ?"

"kau sudah tau tapi tetap saja bertanya"

"aku kan hanya memastikan. Nee... Rei-kun sejak kapan kau jadian dengan gadis bermata jelalatan macam ini" Ruki tanpa melihat ke arah Reita yang sedah dibuat kaget setengah mati, sampai-sampai Reita yang sedang mengunyah permen karet tersedak, untungnya permen karenya tidak tertelan

"hey, kau itu bisa makan permen karet tidak sih ?" Ryuki senewen sambil menepuk punggung Reita yang tersedak, dia merogoh tas ranselnya mencari botol air minum yang selalu ia bawa "ini, minumlah" Ryuki menyodorkan botol air minumnya

"haaahhh, kalian berdua memang pasangan yang aneh" Ruki hanya menghembuskan nafas senewen melihat Reita dan Ryuki yang begitu dekat tapi tidak pernah mau mengakui kedekatan mereka.

"uhuukk, uhuuk, siapa yang kau bilang jadian dengan dia Ruki-kun ?" Reita mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sambil menunjuk Ryuki, sedangkan Ryuki mengangguk-angguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan Reita

"tentu saja kau Rei-kun, satu-satunya orang yang memiliki nama asli Suzuki Akira, tapi lebih di kenal sebagai Reita Akira dan bernosebend juga telah satu mobil dengan Takashima Ryuki pagi ini, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi ?" Ruki berkacak pinggang kesal dengan sikap Reita dan Ryuki yang begitu telmi alias telat mikir ini

"nee, Rukichuw, meski satu mobil belum tentu kami ini sudah pacaran" Ryuki di buat sewatdrop karena perkataan Ruki tadi

"hontou ni ?" Ruki menaikkan sebelah alisnya "hmmm, jadi kalian tidak mau mengaku ? hm ?"

"_na...nani_ ? mengaku apa ?" Reita jadi gelagapan sendiri

"arere..., susah sekali berbicara dengan kalian" Ruki lalu berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya karena mata kuliahnya segera di mulai "hey,_ ikuzo_ Ryukicchi, jika tidak kau akan di marahi oleh professor Sugizo"

"_ma...matte_ Rukichuw" Ryuki berteriak ke arah Ruki, "em, ano, gomen Rei-san aku harus segera pergi"

"tidak usah pedulikan aku, segera pergi sana" Reita dingin

'che, orang ini, selalu saja dingin seperti balok es' batin Ryuki tambah senewen.

.

Ryuki segera berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar Ruki yang sudah duluan berjalan ke gedung kampus. Ryuki sedang tidak ingin kena marah oleh profesor Sugizo karena terlambat di kelasnya. jam pagi Ryuki, Reita, Ruki, dan Aoi di liputi oleh awan suram, hanya Kai saja yang tetap ceria dan terus menebar senyumannya yang bisa membuat siapapun luluh karenanya, mereka berlima sedang duduk duduk di kantin kampus yang lebih mirip food court di mall-mall. Mereka duduk di meja bundar yang cukup besar dengan gaya mereka masing masing, Ryuki sedang sibuk memijat kepalanya sambil menyalin catatan Ruki, karena dia selama jam kuliah tidak di perbolehkan masuk kelas karena terlambat 2 menit, Reita duduk bersandar di kursi sambil mendongakkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangan di dada, Ruki lebih memilih memandang lurus ke depan sambil menopang dagunya, Aoi sibuk memperhatikan layar laptopnya sambil mengurut dahinya. Pusing.

.

"kalian ini semua kenapa sih" tanya Kai yang tidak mengerti akan situasi para teman-temannya dan dua adik angkatannya yang suram ini, kontan mereka semua menengok ke arah Kai dan mengeluarkan Death glare yang paling mengerikan ke arah Kai, sedangkan yang mendapat death glare dari 4 orang sekaligus hanya bisa sweat drop saja. Kini Aoi angkat bicara

"Kai, jika tujuanmu bertanya pada kami ada apa dan kau ingin bilang bahwa kau mendapat nilai bagus untuk papermu, aku bersumpah akan melemparkan bangku ini ke kepalamu" Aoi tambah senewen, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju

"er..., tidak, aku hanya kan ingin tau ada apa dengan kalian"

"tugasku di tolak dosen" Reita sewot, Aoi mengangguk-angguk "idem dengan Reita" sahutnya

"gue di usir dari kelas" Ryuki meremas-remas pensilnya geram hingga membuatnya patah menjadi dua "eh ? pa...patah O.O" kontan gadis itu segera menyambar ranselnya dan mengobok-obok isi raselnya untuk mencari kotak pensilnya

"eh ? kau bisa di usir dari kelas Ryuki-chan O.O" Reita, Kai dan Aoi kaget, Ruki hanya menghembuskan nafas saja

"memangnya siapa dosenmu ?" Tanya Kai penasaran

"professor Sugizo" jawab Ruki lemas. Sontak ketiga senior mereka menelan ludah mendengar nama Sugizo-sensei di sebut

"nee, Ruki-kun, kenapa kau yang jawab" Aoi mengerutkan dahinya

"ahhh, sudahlah apapun pertanyaan kalian tetang kejadian pengusiran tadi tanyakanlah pada Rukichuw saja, masi banyak sekali yang harus aku catat" Ryuki kembali menggores kertas di bindernya

"ahhh, kau pasti terlambat" tebak Aoi, Ryuki hanya mengangguk-agguk saja sambil terus menulis "berapa menit ?" Aoi makin penasaran

"2 menit" jawab Ruki datar, Ryuki hanya melirik Aoi dengan pandangan sudah jangan ungkit itu lagi

"kalau kau Ruki-kun" Aoi ganti menginterogasi Ruki

"tugas yang sudah susah-sudah aku buat di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sugizo-sensei" raut wajah Ruki berudah menjadi mendung

"baiklah kalau begitu, ini sudah jam makan siang, kalian mau makan apa ?" tawar Kai

"apa saja" jawab Ryuki singkat

"idem" jawab Ruki singkat

"tersah kau sajalah Kai" Aoi pasrah, sedangkan Reita hanya mengangguk setuju. Kini giliran Kai yang bingung

"ayolah, kalian ini, yang mau makan kan kalian bukan aku" Kai menyodorkan buku menu

"aku ikut saja, apapun itu asal tidak beralkohol dan tidak asam" Ryuki berbicara kepada Kai tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya

"Ryuki-chan kau mau salad ?" tawar Kai

"terserah lah, asal kau yang bayar aku mau" canda Ryuki tanpa melihat ke arah Kai, sedangkan 3 orang yang sedang ada di antara mereka hanya bisa melongok kaget

"Ruki-kun, Rei-chan, Aoi-san kalian mau makan apa ?"

"che, jangan panggil aku Rei-chan" Reita sangat tidak nyaman dengan perkataan Kai

"sudahlah, kau mau makan apa ?"

"pasta !" jawab Reita dan Ruki bersamaan

"kau Aoi-san ?"

"terserah kau, Kai" jawab Aoi asal asalan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar laptopnya

.

.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan gadget masing-masing dan mulai sibuk dengan gadgetnya sambil menunggu makan siangnya. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu akhirnya makanan mereka datang.

"_itadakimasu_" ucap mereka bersamaan

"nee... Ryuki-chan" Kai membuka obrolan di sela-sela acara makan mereka

"nani ?"

"ku dengar, kau dan Rei-chan sudah jadian ya ?"

Pertanyaan Kai barusan segera membuat Ryuki dan Reita tersedak. Ruki yang duduk di samping Ryuki membantunya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryuki dan menyodorkan sebotol air putih

"uhuk... uhuuukk, kau dengar dari siapa Kai-senpai" Ryuki menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung

"tidak, kudengar dari teman-temanku pagi ini bahwa kau berangkat bersama Rei-chan" tanya Kai blak-blakan

"kalau memang iya, kenapa Kai ?" kini Reita ganti menginvasi Kai

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, jadi melihat jawabanmu yang seperti itu..., jadi kalian benar-benar sudah jadian"

"iya" jawab Reita singkat, dia bermaksud mengusili Ryuki

"aku bilang juga apa, ternyata mereka diam-diam begitu yah" sindir Ruki

"siapa yang sudi jadian dengan _atama no kori_ macam dia ini ?" maki Ryuki smabil melempar tutup botol air mineral ke arah Reita dan mengenai dahinya

"owww, ini sakit" Reita memegangi dahinya sambil meringis

"dan kau chibi" Ryuki melepar death glare ke Ruki, Ruki hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa "kalau kau menguji kesabaranku, saat ini juga aku bisa menggantungmu di tiang bendera"

"h...hn" Ruki gelagapan, antara sweat drop dan takut, wajah Ryuki kali ini berbeda dari biasanya yang ceria, wajahnya juga tidak ada rona merah seperti orang sedang marah sekaligus malu pada umumnya. Aura gelap menyelimutinya, Ruki menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah dark Ryuki. Setelah itu Ryuki segera mengemasi barangnya dan pergi

"ehh, kok pergi" Reita dan Kai bingung

"y...yang barusan itu..., Tsundere ya ?" Aoi di buat keringat dingin

"i...iya" Ruki mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Aoi

"ahh... jangan-jangan dia marah beneran" Kai bingung

"aku bisa di cincang kakaknya kalau adiknya sampai mengadu" Reita begidik ngeri lalu segera mengejar Ryuki

"ehh... tu..tunggu Rei-chan" Kai mengejar Reita

.

.

Sedangkan Ryuki yang kini sedang menuju kelasnya hanya menggerutu kesal dalam hati. Sepanjang mata kuliah Yoshiki-sensei dia hanya bisa melamun saja, kepalanya panas, pensil yang ada di tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencoret-coret kertas kasar. Saat kelas bubar Ryuki segera keluar secepat yang ia bisa, tapi di depan pintu kelasnya Kai sedang menunggunya disana

"nee... Ryuki-chan"

"Kai-senpai"

"bisa ikut aku sebentar ?"

"un !" Ryuki segera mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Kai, mereka berjalan menuju taman di tengah kampus yang sangat rindang, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di pojokan taman, meski keberadaan mereka bisa di lihat orang banyak, tapi mereka jauh dari tempat untuk penjalan kaki alias untuk lalu-lalang mahasiswa

"gomenne Ryuki-chan"

"nani ?"

"gomenne"

"kenapa senpai ?"

"Ryuki-chan, jangan panggil aku senpai, mulai saat ini"

"kenapa ?"

"karena..."

"karena apa ?"

"Ryuki-chan, awalnya aku sangat tidak rela mendengar bahwa kau sudah jadian dengan Reita..., tapi setelah kejadian tadi siang, aku percaya bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian..."

"lalu ?"

"Ryuki-chan..."

"nani ?"

"I Like you, Takashima Ryuki, I want you..., please choose me" Kai tidak menengok ke arah Ryuki sama sekali, tapi dia menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Ryuki kaget

"se...senpai kau bercanda kan ?"

"tidak, aku tidak bercanda" Kini Kai menegok ke arah Ryuki "I really really love you, I like you, I want you stay beside me" Kai kini menundukkan kepalanya

"er..., beri aku waktu senpai"

"untuk apalagi Ryuki-chan"

"aku butuh waktu untuk berfikin Kai-senpai, beri aku waktu 2 hari lagi" Ryuki menatap Kai dalam, seolah meyakinkan Kai bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Tapi di sana ada seorang yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya...

* * *

><p>TBC egen XDDDDDDDDDDDD<p>

oh iya pemeran sampingan tadi ada Sugizo gitaris dari LUNA SEA ama Yoshiki - X JAPAN

fic nya kali ini super abal banget -_-a ga usah banyak cingcong lagi. ripiu please m(_ _)m


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Hurt** (nyontek judul lagunya DELUHI XDD *digeplak Juri*)

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD) / ReitaXmary sue

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia.

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song kali ini : Guren by the GazettE aja deh... gomen ne, ato sukoshi anata wo namae to nemurasete –maafkan aku..., untuk beberapa saat ini, izinkan aku tidur dengan namamu...-

Okeh kali ini saia mau bikin cerita yang mungkin melenceng kali yak, kalo di bilang masih banyak atau masih jauh diriku juga kaga tau #plaaakkk, soalnya kelanjutan fic ini tergantung pada mood dan kemampuan otak saia untuk mikir yang bener. Baaahhh libur 2 bulan bikin otak saia jadi bebal -_- ah entahlah yang jelas saia belon bisa membagi waktu antara mikir chapter selanjutnya dengan jadwal kuliah semester ini yang sungguh sungguh bisa bikin mabok duren =w= *ditampol reader, lagi lagi curhat* ya sudahlah baca aja deh kek gimana. Untuk yang complain angsty saia kelewatan di rhyme in peace kemaren maap yee m(_ _)m saia hanya mengikuti apa yang terfikir oleh otak nistah saia *digaplok bakiak berjamaah* yak berhubung bentar lagi puasa dan otak rate M saia harus di buang jauh, mungkin diriku mau nulis 1 judul rate T lagi, tapi itu sih tergantung kemauan reader bagaimana bagaimana ? ada usulan *ini ko malah rapat gini sih -_-a (dibuang ke laut)* jika ada yang mau silahkan sampaikan usul anda pada asisten pribadi saia *sodorin macan garong* silahkan tumpahkan keluhan anda kepada dia *kabur digendong Reita*

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur*

* * *

><p>1 bulan kemudian...<p>

Ryuki baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ke food court kampus bersama dengan Ruki, mereka menunggu jam terakhir mereka, karena jam terakhir masih sekitar 1 jam lagi, akhirnya Ryuki dan Ruki memutuskan untuk ke food court, Ryuki sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin makan di sana tapi hanya ingin memanfaatkan fasilitas Wi-Fi saja. Sedangkan Ruki wajahnya sudah cukup memelas karena sejak pagi tadi dia belum makan di tambah lagi siang mereka tidak punya waktu istirahat karena harus mengumpulkan materi untuk tugas mereka selajutnya. Begitu memasuki area food court Ryuki melihat Reita sedang duduk memunggungi Ryuki dan bersama seorang gadis..., mendadak hati Ryuki terasa begitu perih melihat Reita begitu dekat dengan gadis lain, Ruki yang mengerti keadaan Ryuki ingin mengajak gadis itu menjauh tapi, Ryuki tidak mau

"aku bisa makan di tempat lain Ryukicchi"

"wajahmu sudah seperti orang tidak makan bertahun-tahun Ruki-chuw, sudahlah lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa..., hmm lagi pula Reita siapaku ? aku tidak berhak cemburu bukan ?" Ryuki terasa menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, Ruki merasa bahwa kalimat yang barusan Ryuki ucapkan adalah untuk Ryuki sendiri

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Akhirnya mereka tetap menuju food court, mereka mencari tempat yang kosong dan agak jauh dari Reita

"Ryukicchi, kau mau makan apa ?"

"aku sedang tidak ingin makan Ruki-chuw"

"hmm, baiklah, terserah kau saja"

"eh tunggu sebentar"

"apa lagi ?"

"pesankan aku salad dan jus nanas"

"baiklah... berhubung aku sedang baik hati aku akan memesankannya untukmu"

"ehehehe" Ryuki hanya bisa nyengir kuda saja.

Kini Ryuki ganti mengeluarkan laptopnya dan kembali mengetik tugas yang belum dia selesaikan tadi. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Reita sedang sibuk memandanginya dari samping, tentunya Reita tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, iseng dia ingin mengerjai Ryuki, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka 6 dari iPhone miliknya sambil tersenyum jahil menatap Ryuki

Mendengar ponselnya berbunyi Ryuki segera mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencari sumber bunyi itu.

"moshi... moshi..." Ryuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, di layar ponselnya tertera private number, mungkin saja itu ayahnya atau orang suruhan ayahnya yang menannyakan jam pulangnya makanya dia angkat

_-Ryuki-chan...-_ orang yang jadi lawan bicara Ryuki hanya memanggil namanya, tapi Ryuki tidak menyadari dan tidak mengenali siapa yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya kini

"halo ini siapa ?" Ryuki mulai bingung

_-Ryu..., tidak usah panik begitu...-_

"kau siapa ?" Ryuki semakin di buat jantungan, karena orang itu tahu bahwa dia sedang panik, tapi yang ada di benaknya mungkin saja dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang panik, jadi Ryuki berusaha menenangkan dirinya menjauhkan ponselnya lalu dia mengambil nafas panjang

_-tidak usah tegang begitu Ryu-chan...-_

"kau ini siapa ?"

_-khu..khu...khu..., tidak usah takut begitu Ryu-chan, hmmm tapi tak apalah, wajahmu yang ketakutan itu menyenangkan...-_

"kau... ?" Ryuki terbelalak kaget

_-ada apa nona takashima... apakah kau takut ?-_

"siapa kau ?"

_-siapa aku tidaklah penting...-_

Tiba-tiba telfon dari Mr. Misterious alias Reita terputus karena Kai segera merebut ponsel Ryuki dan mematikannya

"jangan hiraukan orang orang seperti itu"

"eh... Kai senpai ?"

"maaf menginterupsimu, tapi kulihat kau sangat tidak nyaman"

"eh... ano.. um... tidak apa-apa" Ryuki di buat salah tingkah, dia merasa kenapa senpai di hadapannya kini menjadi berlipat lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya dia lihat... 'eh...tampan... kenapa bisa aku berfikir hal begitu' batin Ryuki sambil tersenyum kecil

"kau lama tidak terdengar kabar kemana saja Ryu-chan ?"

"hm ?"

"kau kemana saja ?"

"aku ?"

"Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang terkena demam di musim panas" tiba tiba Ruki datang sambil membawa senampan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Ryuki

"eh demam ?" Kai mendadak jadi khawatir

"tapi sudah sembuh jangan khawatir, itupun sudah sebulan yang lalu" Ryuki segera menengahi

"hmm, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian sebaiknya aku makan sendiri saja"

"eh ? mau kemana ? Ryuki menarik tangan Ruki"

"jelas mau pindah tempat"

"tidak usah, di sini saja" rengek Ryuki

"iya-iya baiklah" Ruki jadi meruntuki keputusannya untuk menemani kedua pasangan yang tidak jelas status hubungannya ini, Ryuki belum menjawab pernyataan Kai tapi, mereka sudah sangat dekat. 'haaahhhh, kalian membuatku bingung saja' gerutu Ruki dalam hati sambil menyendok makanannya.

.

Setelah Ruki menghabiskan makanannya mereka langsung beranjak ke kelas terakhir mereka yaitu kelas Sugizo-sensei. Setelah kelas berakhir Ryuki segera bergegas menuju lantai bawah, ia khawatir kakaknya terlalu lama menunggu, karena Uruha sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menjemputnya, saat hendak melewati koridor lantai satu, Ryuki menabrak seseorang hingga dia jatuh

"oww..."

"kau itu bisa jalan nggak sih ?"

"gomen..., eh Rei-senpai ?"

"kau itu, matamu melihat kemana saja sih" Reita jadi marah-marah dan senewen sendiri karena pinggangnya sakit

"kan aku sudah meminta maaf" Ryuki jadi ikutan cemberut "bisa nggak sih, Rei-senpai nggak marah-marah gitu tiap ketemu aku, kek orang lagi PMS aja"

"eh apa kau bilang ?"

"Reita-san kek orang lagi PMS" Ryuki menekankan kata-katanya barusan seolah dia sangat senang bisa mengejek Reita

"heh, tarik kembalik kata-katamu Ryu-chan" Reita langsung menyambar pipi tembem Ryuki

"eh ampun, ampun sakit" Ryuki meruntuki dirinya sendiri

"tarik kembali kata-katamu"

"tidak mau.. !" Ryuki masi bersikeras

"hey, Rei, sudahlah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja tiap bertemu selalu saja bertengkar" Aoi hanya mengurut jidat melihat polah dua makhluk yang tidak pernah bisa akur ini, selalu saja mengejek satu sama lain

"iya Rei-san sebaiknya kau mendengarkan apa yang di bilang oleh Aoi-san" Ryuki berlagak menasehati

"kau itu yang seperti anak kecil" Reita menambah tangan kananya di pipi tembem Ryuki

"aw aw aw, sakit sakit..., lepaskan"

"minta maaf dulu, baru aku lepaskan"

"ahh, iya iya... apapun itu cepat lepaskan" Ryuki meringis kesakitan karena pipinya terkena cubitan dari Reita yang tidak pernah mau mengalah setiap berhadapan dengannya

"haaahh... kalian berdua memang tidak bisa untuk berdekatan, jika didekatkan yang jelas akan timbul keributan"

"jika aku bisa memilih aku tidak mau bertemu dengan makhluk bernosebend nan menyebalkan dan berkepala es macam dia" Ryuki mengerucutkan bibirnya

"heh, siapa yang kau bilang ?"

"you heard me beibi..." Ryuki tersenyum sok imut sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Reita

"hueeekkkk" Reita berpura-pura seperti orang muntah melihat tingkah Ryuki yang oh sok imut itu

"weekkkkk" Ryuki menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Reita lalu pergi

"tsk" dasar Reita jadi tambah senewen

"hey, Rei..., aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kalian berdua diam diam bisa seakrab ini"

"huh ? apa maksudmu ?"

"you heard me noseband..." Aoi jadi ikut-ikutan meledek Reita. Reita yang sudah senewen jadi bertambah gondok

.

Ryuki yang sedang melarikan diri dari Reita hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat dia telah berhasil membuat seorang Reita yang dikenal playboy dan berjawah sedingin es itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil menghadapinya

"kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri ?" Uruha dengan nada malas sudah duduk di atas kap mobilnya dengan wajah yang snagat bosan, sedangkan di sana banyak mahasiswi berseliweran –dengan sengaja tentunya- memperhatikan Uruha

"ne..., pemuda berwajah om om sepertimu ternyata banyak penggemarnya juga" Ryuki nyengir

"heh apa kau bilang" kini giliran tangan Uruha mendarat di pipinya

"ow ow ow sakit sakit"

"kau tadi bilang apa ?"

"tidak apa-apa... lepaskan cepat..." Ryuki mulai merengek kepada sang kakak minta di lepaskan

"iya-iya"

"baiklah kakak, ayo kita pulang"

"hmm ? kau ini habis jatuh dari tangga dan kepalamu terbentur ya ? senang sekali"

"sepertinya begitu..." Ryuki kembali nyegir kuda dan segera membuka pintu lambo silver milik kakanya

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari audio mobil Uruha, melihat adiknya yang diam Uruha mulai membuka mulut

"ne... Ryu-chan"

"apa ?"

"ayah bertanya padaku siang tadi..."

"eh apa hubungannya denganku ?"

"jelas saja ada..., karena ini mengenai dirimu" Uruha mulai senewen sendiri dengan adiknya yang bawel ini

"iya-iya lanjutkan"

"nee... Ryu-chan..., ayah bertanya padaku,... apakah selama ini kau punya pacar"

"lalu kau jawab apa" Ryuki mulai antusias

"tentu aku jawab menurut sepengetahuanku..."

"eh... pengetahuanmu ? apa ? apa yang kau tahu tentang aku ?" Ryuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"yang aku tau kau itu tidak punya pacar"

"kakak sok tau..." Ryuki manyun

"ehh aku tidak salah kan ? kau dan Rei-kun saja statusnya tidak jelas tiap hari hanya bikin ribut saja, entah di kampus, di studio, bahkan di belakang panggung saat aku mengajakmu untuk menjadi assistentku"

.

Ryuki hanya mencibir tidak jelas saat Uruha menekankan kata 'Assistent'. Ya itu karena dia kalah bermain Uno dengan kakaknya dan dia harus rela menjadi 'babu' sang kakak dalam waktu seenak jidat Uruha, meski begitu dia paling lama menjadi Assisten Uruha hanya seminggu.

"ehhh, mana mungkin aku suka dengan makhluk seperti balok es macam Rei-san" Ryuki manyun

"sebegitu yakinnya kau ?" Uruha menaikkan alisnya "baiklah jika tidak dengan Rei-kun berarti kau sudah jadian dengan Kai ?"

"heeee ?" Ryuki menatap horor kepada sang kakak "darimana kau tahu semua itu ?"

"jadi benar kau sudah jadian dengan Kai ?"

"aku tanya kaka tau dari mana semua itu ?"

"aku kakak mu, Ryu-chan, sejak kecil hingga sekarang aku hafal tingkah lakumu..."

"memang kenapa jika aku sudah jadian dengan Kai-kun ?" Ryuki ganti memancing sang kakak

"sepertinya, aku harus bilang bahwa perjodohanmu adalah hal yang konyol"

"apa maksud niisan ?" Ryuki bingung

"ayah berniat menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabatnya"

"lalu ?"

"tentu saja aku di minta bertanya kepada mu, apakah kau setuju"

"aku harus mengetahui orangnya dulu baru aku bisa memutuskan" Ryuki terlihat antusias "em... hey, tapi kenapa harus aku, bukan kakak ?"

"heh, kau fikir aku ini pecinta sesama jenis apa ?" Uruha tertawa garing mendengar respon adiknya

"nah, memang yang di jodohkan denganku laki-laki ?"

"bukan, dia okama !" Uruha jadi senewen sendiri

"yeee... Uru-nii ini gimana sih, di tanyain serius juga"

"hey, yang harusnya bertanya itu diriku, ada apa dengan kepalamu ? apakah Rei-kun terlalu sebal denganmu sehingga dia mencongkel otakmu dan menjualnya ?"

"kenapa bawa-bawa nama Rei-san di saat seperti ini ?"

"hey, aku kan hanya berasumsi"

"asumsi niichan tidak masuk akal"

"baiklah, mana yang lebih tidak masuk akal, kau menanyakan jenis kelamin orang yang akan di jodohkan denganmu, sudah tentu dia laki-laki, mana mungkin ayah akan menjodohkan aku dengan laki-laki, jelas saja itu kau"

"nee..., tapi kakak suka laki-laki kan ?"

Uruha mengerem mendadak mendengar kata-kata sang adik barusan. Untunglah jalanan sedang sepi

"apa kau bilang ?" Uruha men-death glare sang adik

"bukan kah kau dengan Aoi-san punya hubungan khusus ? ne ? ne ? ne?" Ryuki bermaksud menjahili sang kakak

"ahhhh, apa yang kau maksud dengan hubungan khusus itu ?" nada bicara Uruha semakin tidak bersahabat

"ku lihat kakak dekat sekali dengan Aoi-san"

"apa salahnya jika aku dekat dengan Aoi ?"

"tidak apa-apa"

"hmm, aku jadi curiga..., kau... mengerti hal-hal seperti itu dari mana ?"

"ehehehehehhe" Ryuki tertawa misterius

"haahhhhh..., aku jelaskan ya Ryuki-chan yang bermuka polos tapi sebenarnya perveted"

"hey... hey aku tidak pervert, niichan yang pervert, aku lihat niichan punya banyak majalah playboy international di kamar kakak"

"ehhhhhh, ternyata selama ini kau ya yang selalu membuat berantakan kamarku ?"

"ups..." Ryuki keceplosan tentang rahasianya sendiri

"hooo baiklah adikku yang manis, berhubung kau sudah membongkar rahasiaku, akan kubuka kartu troft mu"

"eh..., memangnya kau tahu apa tentang ku ?"

"oh yeah, fujoshi akut macam dirimu itu dengan berkedok wajah polos nan innocent" Uruha mengejek dengan nada sinis "nampaknya kau akan senang sekali melihat kakakmu ini menikah dengan laki-laki"

"tentu..., karena niichan akan ku jadikan bahan obsevasi, khukhukhukhu" Uruha menjadi horor dengan apa yang dikatakan sang adik

"kau ini, benar-benar, aku harus membawamu ke psikiater atau setidaknya aku harus segera mencarikan pacar oh tidak suami untukmu, dan aku akan bilang iya kepada tousan tentang perjodohanmu"

"yaa... niichan" Ryuki mulai mewek, memohon kepada sang kakak

"ahh sudahlah Ryu-chan, aku sedang tidak mau berdebat, kita sudah sampai" Uruha keluar dari mobil

"hey niichan... niichan..., please... please..."

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak, aku tidak akan termakan jurus kitty eyes mu itu lagi"

"ayolah..., ya... ya... ya..., jika niichan setuju akan ku berikan koleksi BeXBoy Magazine 1 tahun untukmu... ya ya ya..., pleaseeeeee..., BeXBoy yang gold juga boleh yah yah"

"ahh... tidak kusangka kau mengkoleksi hal-hal seperti itu" Uruha memicingkan matanya "lagi pula majalah seperti itu tidak ada gunanya untukku"

Ryuki berjinjit untuk membisikkan ke telinga sang kakak

"niichan bisa mempraktekkannya dengan Aoi-san..., yang ku tahu Aoi-san itu bi-seksual loh"

"hey, apa maksudmu ?"

"ada kemungkinan bahwa nii-chan bisa menikah dengan Aoi-san"

"dasar kurang ajar" Uruha geram dan menjitak adiknya "kau itu tahu hal-hal seperti itu dari mana ?"

"not telling" ryuki segera kabur ke dapur mencari makanan dan mencari perlindungan

"hey, jangan kabur kau Ryu-chan"

"papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Ryuki segera menghampiri sang ayah dan bersembunyi di belakangnya

"heh... heh..., kemari kau" Uruha berusaha melewati sang ayah dan ingin menjitak sang adik lagi

"papaaaaaa..., uruha-nii mau menjitakku" Ryuki bersikeras bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya

"tousan, berikan anak nakal itu padaku"

"uwaaaaaa"

"hey...hey kalian ini, seperti anak kecil saja" lalu Hisashi menjitak kedua anaknya yang dari tadi ribut saja

"ouchhh..." keluh Uruha dan Ryuki bersamaan

"kalian harus ingat umur, kau Uruha, Usiamu sudah hampir 25 tahun tapi kau masih saja sperti anak kecil, kau Ryu-chan, 20 tahun bukan usia untuk bermain-main lagi"

"i...iya tousan"

"sebaiknnya kalian segera makan"

"baik" Uruha dan Ryuki segera menempati kursi mereka di meja makan

"ne... Ryu-chan, bagaimana tawaran tousan ? apa kau mau ?"

"errr... aku mau saja tousan"

"bagus"

"tapi... !"

"tapi apa ?"

"aku harus mengenal orang itu dulu"

"hmm..., baiklah..."

Mereka bertiga lalu makan dalam diam, Ryuki jadi kalut memikirkan pria seperti apa yang akan di jodohkan dengannya, apakah sedingin es dan menyebalkan macam Reita, atau pria lembut dan penuh perhatian macam Kai...

* * *

><p>wahaahhahahahah ceritanya makin ribet..., tapi mungkin udah mendekati ending (kali yah, authorpun masih tidak tahu XDDD)<p>

ripiu please ~ ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Hurt**

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia.

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song kali ini : One Republic - Secret

Chapter kali ini saia tulis dengan keadaan sengaco-ngaconya atas tuntutan om keris yang maksa minta apdet sebelon lebaran =3=, entahlah kali ini mau nulis tentang siapa masih bingung, yang jelas plotnya akan semakin kaco :p

Oh iya, setelah ini jadwal apdet saia akan kaco soalnya, pan diriku udah mulai masuk kuliah :3 dan banyak sekali tugas dan kegiatan yang akan di jalani, jadi saia tidak janji bisa apdet cepet m(_ _)m

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari ini Ryuki yang sedang libur kuliah tiba-tiba disuruh sang ayah untuk ketemu dengan siapa yang akan di jodohkan dengannya, dan berakhirlah adik perempuan Uruha ini duduk di sebuah cafe dengan dandanan yang di paksakan feminim –mengenakan dress pendek nan santai warna biru langit dengan bolero rajut warna putih, dan rambutnya di biarkan setengah terikat dengan high heels juga tentunya- di temani segelas capucinno hangat sambil terus-terusan melongok ke pintu masuk cafe dan sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya

"ck, orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai waktu" Ryuki sewot sendiri karena telah menunggu selama setengah jam di cafe, dan dengan dress mini yang dia pakai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, Ryuki mengangkat cangkir capucinnonya, menyeruputnya perlahan, belum sempat dia meletakkan gelas, bell pintu masuk di cafe berdenting, sesosok pemuda dengan setelan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam yang di tumpuk dengan blazer warna hitam dengan garis putih sebagai aksennya juga mengenakan sneaker warna putih, muncul sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya, oh senyum yang sangat khas, di kedua pipinya berhias lesung pipit yang membuat pemuda itu tampak manis, Ryuki terpana sejenak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Kai bisa setampan ini, paling-paling dia hanya akan melihat Kai dengan kaos dan jeans belell saja jika ke kampus, dan jika sedang manggung otomatis bajunya akan sangat bertolak belakang dengan ketika di kampus, dan..., Kai yang berpenampilan casual pun juga sangat menawan –eh menawan- Ryuki jadi blushing-blushing sendiri dengan apa yang dia fikirkan –eh, tapi kenapa Kai-senpai ada di sini- batin Ryuki

Kai begitu menangkap sosok Ryuki sedang memandanginya, langsung mendatangi meja gadis itu

"maaf, membuatmu menunggu"

"eh, senpai, sedang apa di sini ?" Ryuki bingung

"jangan panggil aku senpai..."

"em... eh ano... Kai-san"

"jauh lebih bagus" Kai kembali tersenyum "Ryu-chan, kau sudah makan ?"

"hmm..., belum"

"great ! baiklah, ayo temani aku sarapan"

"eh, kita mau kemana, tunggu ! aku sedang menunggu seseorang di sini" Ryuki berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai

"sudah, tidak usah kau fikirkan" Kai kembali menarik Ryuki keluar cafe dan membawanya masuk ke Nissan Skyline miliknya

"Kai-san kita mau kemana ?"

"hmm..., entahlah, aku sedang bingung mencari tempat sarapan"

"aku ada saran, bagaimana kalau ke danau pinggir kota saja, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

"hmm..., baiklah" Kai segera mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah keluar kota.

~skip~skip~skip~

Di tempal lain, Reita sedang bosan setengah mati, dia berencana mengajak pergi Kai bermain futsal tapi Kai menolaknya karena sudah ada janji, sedangkan Aoi sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya, satu-satunya orang yang belum dia hubungi hanya Uruha saja, baru saja dia ingin menghubungi Uruha, Uruha malah sudah menelfonnya

"moshi-moshi Uruha-san"

-ahh..., Rei-kun kau mau menemaniku pergi memancing ?-

"eh..., memancing ?"

-yosh, aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan, dan sepertinya danau di pinggir kota adalah tempat memancing yang bagus, bagaimana ? dan sepertinya Aoi sudah ada di sana-

"hmm, baiklah, aku ajak Ruki sekalian"

-baiklah, aku tunggu di cafe dekat studio-

"aku segera kesana" Reita segera menutup telfonya dan bersiap, yah meski memancing bukan menjadi hobinya, tapi dia punya peralatan memancing lengkap di rumahnya

"yosh, semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu Ruki saja" Reita segera mengangkut semua perlengkapannya ke mobilnya, kali ini bukan Mitsubishi Eclips seperti biasa, sebuah Hummer HX berwarna abu-abu yang ia pakai

"hei, Rei, kau mau pakai Range Rovers untuk pergi ke areal pemancingan ?" Ruki sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya

"eh ? Rovers ? tidak, aku bawa hummer"

"oh ku kira kau membawa rovers ?"

"eh haruskah ?"

"hm..., tidak juga, ayo"

"baiklah" Reita segera naik ke Hummer miliknya dan di susul Ruki yang duduk di kursi penumpang, sepanjang perjalanan mereka diam saja, hingga Ruki akhirnya buka mulut

"Rei, ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu"

"apa ?"

"kau..., sebenarnya apa kau juga menyukai Ryuki-chan"

Cekeraman Reita mengerat sepersekian detik saat Ruki bertanya hal seperti itu

"hm ? haruskah aku menyukai gadis bar-bar macam dia"

"kau, mungkin pembohong yang ulung kepada gadis-gadis bodoh itu Rei, tapi tidak padaku, kita sudah berteman lama, dan aku tau benar tabiatmu"

"ahahahahaha, benarkah, jadi jika kau memang tahu aku berbohong atau tidak, apakah aku tampak menyukai Ryuki-chan ?"

"tentu saja iya" Ruki dengan penuh keyakinan berusaha menggempur pertahanan yang di bangun Reita, Reita yang selalu menutup hatinya akan cinta, yang sudah tidak percaya lagi pada hatinya karena cinta juga yang telah menggoreskan luka di tempat paling dalam di hatinya

"er..." Reita berusaha mengelak, tapi entah kenapa perasaan hatinya menjadi tidak menentu

"asal kau tahu saja, jika kau benar-benar menyukai Ryuki-chan, kau sudah ketinggalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kai"

"apa maksudmu Ruki-kun ?"

"kau tidak tahu atau kau pura-pura tidak mengerti ?"

"aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Ruki-kun"

"kau tidak tahu bahwa Ryuki-chan pacaran dengan Kai ?"

Cukup sudah, luka di hatinya semakin parah, luka yang belum kering benar di di tohok lagi dengan kenyataan, Reita merasa kenapa hatinya begitu perih

'aku..., aku jelas akan kalah lagi bukan ?' rasa skeptis dan pesimis kini memenjara hati dan akal sehatnya, 'jelas, aku pasti akan kalah jika melawan kai'

"kau kenapa Rei ?"

"eh..., tidak... tidak apa-apa"

"kenapa ? kau sedang memikirkan apa yang ku bilang tadi"

"iie..., kita sudah sampai," Reita segera membelokkan mobilnya ke arah cafe dimana Uruha menunggu mereka

"konnichiwa" sapa Ruki kepada Uruha dan Aoi yang sudah menunggu di sana

"konnichiwa, kau kenapa Rei ?" Uruha merasa agak aneh melihat Reita yang melamun saja

"eh, ano..."

"dia sedang melamunkan pacarnya" goda Ruki

"eh, enggak, kau...!"

"hey, Rei-kun kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh pacaran kan ?" Aoi memastikan

"sudah ku bilang, aku tidak melamunkan siapa-siapa ?"

"jangan bohong Rei-kun" kini Uruha ganti yang menggodanya "ah..., jangan-jangan kau sedang melamunkan adikku ya ? hmm bagaimana ? dia cantik bukan"

"sudah ku bilang tidak, ya tidak, oh ya dimana Kai, kenapa dia tidak ikut ?"

"haaahhh, dia bilang dia sedang ada kencan..., tumben tumben sekali dia seperti itu"

"hmm, sudahlah ayo segera berangkat" Uruha segera mengemasi barangnya dan segera memacu mobilnya, diikuti Reita di belakangnya

"hei, Ruki-kun..."

"apa ?"

"jika memang benar aku dan Kai terlibat persaingan..., siapa yang akan kau dukung ?"

"hm..., aku akan mendukung Ryukicchi"

"kenapa... Ryu-chan lagi"

"tentu saja, kau dan Kai sudah tidak perlu dukungan lagi dari kami bertiga, justru Ryukicchi lah yang perlu dukungan untuk menghadapi rayuan gombal dan janji-janji gombalmu dan Kai" Ruki hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Reita yang berubah jadi masam "sudahlah, jika kau ingin maju berberang kau harus percaya diri..., jangan bergantung pada ada tidaknya orang yang mendukungmu..."

"hmm..., baiklah..., aku akan berusaha merebut perhatian gadis itu" Reita tersenyum sambil menatap jalan,

'ya..., aku yang akan memenangkan hatinya...' batin Reita mengalahkan rasa skeptis dan pesimisnya

~skip~skip~skip

"kau mau makan apa Ryu-chan ?"

"apa saja" Ryuki terlihat acuh dengan Kai yang sedang duduk di depannya, gadis ini sedang sibuk menikmati pemandangan keindahan danau di pertengahan musim semi yang hangat

"hmm... baiklah" Kai sepertinya mengerti bahwa gadis yang sedang ada di hadapannya ini sedang tidak memikirkannya

"ano...oh iya Kai-san"

"nani ?"

"hmm, kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di cafe itu, bukan kan suatu kebetulan jika kita bertemu di sana ?"

"tidak usah meresahkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu"

"eh..."

"karena, akulah orang yang kau tunggu Ryu-chan" Kai tersenyum manis sambil membelai poni Ryuki

"eh !" Ryuki kaget mendengar pengakuan Kai, 'tidak mungkin..., Kai-san... yang...' batinnya terasa bergejolak

"permisi" suara pelayan yang membawakan makanan mereka membuyarkan lamunan Ryuki,

"ada apa Ryu-chan ?"

"iie..., tidak apa-apa... wahh... pancake..." Ryuki terlihat senang melihat salah satu makanan favortinya kini terhidang di hadapannya

"kau suka ?"

"un !"

"syukurlah, aku tidak salah memilihkan makanan untukmu"

"nee... senpai..."

"jangan panggil aku senpai Ryu-chan,..."

"sumimasen, ano Kai-san"

"kenapa ?"

"hmmm, setelah makan, maukah kau mengajakku jalan-jalan di jembatan itu ?"

"tentu" Kai memberikan senyum terbaiknya kearah Ryuki dan sukses membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat

~skip~skip~skip~

"ah..., melelahkan sekali" Ruki turun dari mobil lalu segera menuju ke bagian belakang untuk menurunkan barang bawaan mereka

"lumayan jauh juga ternyata" Uruha segera turun dari mobilnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku, sedangkan Reita tidak berkata banyak dan segera membantu Ruki dan Aoi yang sedang menurunkan bawaan mereka

"hey Ururu, kau sudah menyewa kapal belum ?" tanya Aoi sedikit malas

"tentu saja sudah" Uruha menunjuk sebuah speed boat ukuran besar dengan memamerkan giginya

"yosh, baiklah ayo segera naik" Aoi lalu segera membawa alat pancing dan sebagainya menuju keatas speed boat

"hey..., bukannya itu Ryu-chan ?" Reita menunjuk kes buah restauran yang yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka

"mana ?" Uruha segera saja melongok kearah yang di tunjuk Reita

"eh... iya..., sedang apa dia kemari, bukan kan hari ini dia ada janji dengan seseorang, dah... ah bukan kah orang yang bersama Ryukicchi itu Kai ?" Uruha kaget melihat Kai yang sekarang ini bersama dengan Ryuki, 'jadi..., mungkinkah orang yang tousan maksud itu Kai ?'

"sudah-sudah urusan kita di sini mau memancing bukan mau mengamati orang, ayo bantu aku mengangkat semua barang-barang ini" gerutu Ruki sebal, entah sejak kapan Reita menjadi suka membicarakan orang –utamanya Ryuki- dengan Uruha

"baik-baik, aku datang" jawab Reita malas

~skip~skip~skip

Sesuai janji Ryuki, dia akhirnya menemani Kai untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar danau untuk menikmati udara segar, juga pemandangan indah danau di pagi hari

"eh bukankah itu Uruha-nii" Ryuki segera berlari menuju tempat dimana kakaknya berdiri "uruha-niii...!" Ryuki segera menerjang sang kakak dengan brutalnya

"ow ow ow..., pelan-pelan Ryuki-chan kau bisa membuatku mati sesak nafas jika..."

"ehehehe maaf" Ryuki hanya nyengir "oh iya, niichan ke sini mau ngapain ? jangan-jangan niisan terlalu khawatir dan dengan sengaja membututiku ya" Ryuki memasang tampang yang entah tidak bisa di deskripsikan dan membuat Uruha horor sendiri "eh ada Aoi-san juga"

"yosh !" Aoi hanya menganggat sebelah tangannya karena dia sedang sibuk mengeluarkan rokok

"aaaaaaa... niichan" kali ini terlihat jelas di wajahnya 'Aku tahu niichan mau apa' di sertai seringaian entah apa maksudnya

"hey-hey ! bukan seperti itu" Uruha segera saja membungkam mulut adiknya yang ember banget jika sudah menyangkut Urusan boys love favoritnya, Uruha jadi tidak habis fikir bagaimana adiknya yang dulu manis itu berubah menjadi seorang pervert kelas gila

"hey, ayo segera naik ke kapal, semuanya sudah siap" Reita berteriak dari anjungan

"iyaa" sahut Uruha dan yang lainnya

"eh ada Rei-san juga disini"

"Ryuuuu-chaaann" teriak Kai dari belakang, Kai kuwalahan mengejar Ryuki yang sudah berlari lincah di depannya

"eh, Kai-san" Ryuki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kai

"hey, kau kenapa bersama Kai ?" tanya Uruha menyelidik

"ermmm..." nampak wajah Ryuki tampak berubah menjadi merona

"ahh... jangan bilang kalau yang di jodohkan denganmu itu Kai" Uruha berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan ayahnya

"mungkinlah, tapi dia membawaku ke sini tanpa sebab yang jelas dengan alasan ingin jalan-jalan"

Sosok Kai semakin dekat dan segera menghampiri kakak-beradik Takashima yang sedari tadi sibuk bertengkar saja

"eh..., Uruha-san"

"yosh..., ada apa Kai kau ada di sini..., ah jangan – jangan kau sedang kencan dengan makhluk ini" Uruha menunjuk sang adik dengan sadisnya, Kai hanya tertawa kecil

"yap, kami sedang berkencan" lalu menarik tangan Ryuki agar dia mendekat ke arah Kai, kontan wajahnya semakin merah karena selama ini Uruha tidak pernah tau maupun ingin tahu dnegan siapa dia berpacaran, dan saat ini seolah-olah mereka sedang membuat pengakuan secara terang-terangan karena mereka sedang berpacaran.

Sedangkan dari anjungan speed boat sepasang onyx tengah menatap pasangan di depan Uruha dengan perasaan sebal, marah dan sakit, yang menurutnya semua rasa sedang tercampur pada perasaannya kali ini. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tiang pembatas saat melihat gadisnya di tarik ke pelukan pria lain. Hatinya tidak terima. Dia marah. 'aku ! aku yang akan memenangkan hatinya ! bukan dia !' batin pria itu kesal

* * *

><p>mukyaaaaaaaaa, gomen lama DDX karena di awal semster ini sangat sibuk jadi saia melupakan semua ini DDDX<p>

~ Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Hurt**

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD), dan sedikit *ehem* YAOI AOIXURUHA *huahahahahahahaha Author laknat*

Rate : T untuk sekarang ini XP

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia.

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei kemaren, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song kali ini : ONE OK ROCK – Wherever you are

Hmm aku mikirnya malah adegan romantis XDD entah jadi apa enggak, silahkan dibaca XDD LOL

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur*

* * *

><p>"kau mau ikut atau tidak ?" Uruha memastikan<p>

"hmm..., boleh" Ryuki dengan wajah cerianya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kai dan berlari kearah speed boat, Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryuki yang seperti anak kecil

Tanpa di duga – duga Ryuki segera loncat ke dalam speed boat dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke Reita

"Rei-nyaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn !"

"not me...!"

Reita yang gelagapan dan tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya sendiri akhirnya terjungkal kebelakang, dan posisi mereka saat terjatuh bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan sangat iri, termasuk Kai, Ryuki menindih Reita

"ouch...itai yo..."

"gommena..."

"buruan menyingkir sono"

"iya iya, apaan sih, Rei-nyan cerewet" Ryuki segera menyingkir dari atas Reita sambil berdiri dan cemberut

"kau itu berat, seharusnya kau menyadari itu" Reita berusaha bangkit di bantu oleh Aoi dan Kai

"nyaa, bukan aku yang berat tapi Rei-nyan sendiri yang kelewat kurus" Ryuki masi saja cemberut

"hei, kau bilang aku apa ?" Reita segera menjitak Ryuki dengan kesalnya

"aww, itai"

"maka dari itu orang yang lebih kurus dariku tidak boleh mengataiku kurus" Reita sambil berlalu

"hey, kau bilang aku tadi berat, gimana sih, plin plan"

"sudah sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, ayo segera berangkat" Uruha mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryuki gemas

"apa pula ini" kini giliran Ryuki menginjak kaki sang kakak, tapi tidak kena

"hey, takashima bersaudara, kalian niat berangkat atau tidak ?" Aoi bertanya dengan malas, dia sudah berada di depan kemudi kapal

"memangnya kau bisa mengemudikan kapal Aoi-san ?" tanya Ryuki polos tapi sukses bikin Aoi dongkol

"hey, Ryu-chan, kau coba meremehkanku ?" Aoi-menatap Ryuki dengan death glare andalannya

"iie..." Ryuki sewat drop sendiri terkena death glare Aoi

"sudahlah Aoi, buruan jalankan kapal ini" Uruha segera menengahi perselisihan antara adiknya dan Aoi ini, entah kenapa

Aoi menurut saja, Aoi segera menjalankan kapal ke tengah danau, ketika Aoi merasa sudah berada dititik pemancingan yang tepat, dia segera menurunkan jangkarnya, dan dimulai-lah acara mancing mereka. Sikap Aoi yang menurut saja dengan Uruha kontan saja membuat Ryuki curiga, insting fujoshi Ryuki mulai jalan, dia mencium sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

"hei, Uru-nii" Ryuki menarik sang kakak ke pojokan speed boad sambil berbisik – bisik.

"ada apa ?" Uruha bingung sendiri

"ne... niichan, ada hubungan apa nii-chan dengan Aoi-san, hingga Aoi-san mau menurut dengan perkataan nii-chan" Ryuki langsung senyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Melihat seringaian adiknya Uruha jadi ngeri sendiri

"h-hey, apa yang kau bayangkan ?" Uruha segera menoyor kepala adiknya, sebal. Dia merasa entah kenapa makin hari adiknya makin pervert dan menginginkan sekali dia benar benar jadian dengan Aoi, setahunya itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil di dunia ini, dia tahu benar bahwa Aoi adalah laki-laki straight dan bukan seoarang penyuka sesama jenis.

"eh" Uruha terkesikap dengan apa yang baru saja dia bayangkan, hey, bukankah dia juga sorang laki-laki normal ? kenapa dia harus menuruti adiknya untuk jadian dengan Aoi, disamping itu dia juga mempunya pacar seorang model bule bernama Michelle, kenapa dia jadi membayangkan yang tidak tidak dengan Aoi, Uruha mengurut jidatnya sebal

"sudahlah Ryu-chan, itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil untuk kau harapkan, lagi pula, Michelle mau aku kemanakan" Uruha nyantai menanggapi adiknya lalu mengelus-elus kepala adiknya lalu menoyornya kembali

"ahhh..., nii-chan jahat sekali" Ryuki mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja di toyor oleh Uruha. Reita yang sudah ada di buritan kapal memandang aneh terhadap Takashima bersaudara yang lagi asik entah bergosip atau membicarakan orang atau apalah

"hubungan kakak adik itu membuatku iri" gumam Reita dongkol sendiri "hey, Takashima bersaudara kau niat untuk memancing tidak ?"

"iyaaaaaaa..., sebentar" Ryuki segera menyahut Reita dan dengan tidak sabaran berlari menuju buritan, Ryuki tidak sadar bahwa lantai speed boat-nya licin karena sudah digunakan untuk menaikkan ikan dan menyimpannya, ditambah lagi palang yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan speed boat di rendahkan. Ryuki yang kehilangan keseimbangan kontan saja dia terpeleset kesamping dan langsung tercebur ke Danau yang airnya masih agak dingin itu, ditambah lagi dia hanya mengenakan dress. Reita yang kaget melihat Ryuki tercebur ke danau langsung saja melempar pancingnya dan menceburkan dirinya ke danau secepatnya setelah dia melepas jaketnya. Kai yang juga hendak menolong kalah cepat dengan Reita, karena Kai berada di seberang Ryuki jatuh. Ryuki yang shock karena tercebur ke danau ditambah lagi traumanya karena pernah tenggelam dan tidak bisa berenang, kontan tidak berusaha untuk berenang ke atas, dia merasa bahwa nafasnya tercekik dan kepalanya pusing berat, dia merasa bahwa matanya berat, kontan dia perlahan menutup matanya tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya yang harusnya tenggelam lebih dalam lagi ke danau tapi dia tidak merasa seperti itu, sia merasa ada yang menariknya keluar hingga tidak ada lagi air yang menyelimuti dirinya, dan setelah itu kesadarannya meninggalkan Ryuki.

Uruha yang kaget melihat adiknya tiba-tiba tercebur ke danau, dia berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya tapi Reita segera menariknya keatas, Uruha sangat tahu bahwa adiknya tidak bisa berenang dan dia sebenarnya amat trauma dengan tenggelam. Begitu Reita muncul kepermukaan langsung dia tarik Ryuki yang berada di gendongan Reita, segera dia selimuti adiknya dengan jaket tebalnya dan melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk membuat adiknya kembali bernafas

"Ryu, bangun Ryu" Uruha berusaha sebisanya

"sebaiknya kita segera menepi Aoi-san" Reita meminta Aoi untuk segera menepi dan membawa Ryuki ke rumah sakit, Uruha yang panik berusaha membuat adiknya bernafas dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, adiknya kembali bernafas dan membuka mata, tapi dia menggigil kedinginan, Uruha segera mendekap adiknya erat, Reita dan Kai yang melihat hal itu segera menyodorkan jaket dan blazer mereka untuk dililitkan ketubuh mungil Ryuki yang menggigil semakin parah. Begitu sampai ditepi Uruha langsung mengangkat adiknya yang berbobot jauh lebih ringan darinya itu menuju mobilnya dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Uruha sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan teman temannya tadi, karena Ryuki-lah yang sekarang ini menjadi prioritas utamanya, Reita, Kai, Aoi dan Ruki menyusulnya dari belakang, mereka segera kembali ke Tokyo.

Di tengah perjalanan Uruha sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Ryuki yang terus saja mengigau memanggil nama ibunya, ditambah lagi suhu tubuhnya yang semakin dingin meskipun pemanas di mobil Uruha sudah dinyalakan dan dililiti oleh jaket tebal sekali. Reita sebenarnya juga tidak kalah khawatir dengan keadaan Ryuki yang dalam kondisi setengah sadar tadi, ketika menaikkan Ryuki dia berusaha untuk membuat Ryuki tidak menggigil dengan mendekapnya erat. Begitu sampai di Rumah sakit, Ryuki segera dilarikan ke trauma center dan dokter yang menanganinya segera memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan kan Ryuki, Uruha yang menunggu adiknya di luar ruangan, hanya bisa terduduk bersandar di dekat pintu UGD. Disusul Reita, Kai, Aoi dan Ruki.

"astaga... apa yang baru saja aku lakukan..." Uruha mengusap wajahnya sendiri penuh penyesalan, kenapa dia bisa melakukan suatu kesalahan yang cukup fatal dengan mengajak adiknya memancing, dia tahu bahwa Ryuki trauma terhadap air dalam, seperti danau dan laut, kenapa dia bisa lupa kejadian dimana dia dan adiknya tenggelam dan Ryuki hampir tewas karena hal itu...

"Uruha-san..." Reita menepuk pundak Uruha, seketika itu juga dia mendongak keatas, Uruha berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang luar biasa dihadapan teman, yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"eh... iya Rei..., ada apa ?"

"bagaimana keadaan Ryuki-chan ?"

"aku tidak tahu Rei, aku berharap yang terbaik saja."

"apa maksudmu Uru-san ?" Kai langsung menyambar, dia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini

"ada apa Uruha-san" Ruki terpancing juga rasa penasarannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal disini

"ceritakan pada kami" Reita memohon, rasa-rasanya hatinya remuk saat ini melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya begitu ketakutan dan hampir saja tenggelam jika dia tidak cepat menolongnya tadi.

"sebenarnya, Ryuki itu takut dengan Air dalam..." Uruha menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana, dan langsung saja dia kepokok permasalahan, tiba-tiba seorang wanita bule yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik dan dengan tubuh semampai berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka dan segera menghampiri Uruha dengan wajah panik

"what happen to her ?" model cantik sekaligus kekasih Uruha yang sudah akrab dengan adiknya itu menatapnya dengan mata yang panik

"she accidentally fell on the lake" Uruha wajahnya makin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya

"how could that happen ? you're still remember how traumatic she is ?"

"i know, but... but..."

"forget it, it's too late to blame someone"

"I know, that my fatal mistake "

"no, don't pity your self, it's not your fault"

"sorry..."

"no... no..., don't say it" Michelle lalu memeluk Uruha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang wajahnya makin kesini makin gusar saja karena dokter yang menangani adiknya tidak kunjung keluar.

Atmosfer diantara kelima orang yang ada di luar UGD itu makin mencekam saja lantaran sudah lebih dari dua jam dokter yang menangani Ryuki tidak kunjung keluar ruangan, Uruha perasaannya semakin tidak menentu, dia tidak berharap bahwa adiknya akan meregang nyawa dengan cara seperti itu. Ketika kekhawatiran diantara mereka makin meningkat akhirnya dokter yag menangai Ryuki keluar juga

"jadi bagaimana keadaan Ryuki-chan ?" Uruha langsung memberondong dokter muda tadi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung

"tenanglah, Takashima-san, adik anda sudah lebih baik sekarang ini, memang dia tadi mengalami gangguan pernafasan dan sempat tidak bisa bernafas, tapi sekarang ini masa itu sudah terlewati dan sekarang dia sedang beristirahat" terang dokter muda dengan wajah ramahnya "saya sarankan, untuk adik anda kembali menjalani terapi untuk menghilangkan phobia dan rasa shock-nya"

"ah... terima kasih" Uruha menundukkan badannya "ano, apakah dia sudah boleh di jenguk"

"tentu saja" jawab dokter muda itu enteng "kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan, saya permisi dulu, jika ada apa-apa silahkan panggi saya lagi" dokter muda itu membukkuk sebentar sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan lima orang yang sedari tadi menunggu Ryuki di luar ruangan.

Tiba tiba ponsel Kai berdering, nama yang muncul di layarnya adalah nama ayahnya

"permisi sebentar" Kai meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih saja duduk di depan UGD, tapi wajahnya tidak setegang yang tadi. Lalu seorang suster keluar dari ruangan UGD dan menanyakan siapa keluarga dari Ryuki

"permisi, tuan siapakah yang keluarga dari pasien ?"

"saya suster" Uruha langsung berdiri dan menghampiri suster itu "saya kakaknya"

"baiklah, Takashima-san, adik anda sudah bisa di pindahkan, silahkan lengkapi administrasinya"

"hai, terima kasih suster" Uruha membungkuk berterima kasih terhadap suster tersebut dan beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Kai yang tiba-tiba dipanggil ayahnya untuk pulang tidak bisa menemani Ryuki lebih lama lagi

"maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, aku ada urusan penting untuk menggantikan ayahku hari ini" pamit Kai

"baiklah Kai, hati-hati di jalan" Aoi menepuk pundak Kai

"hei, Rei kau mau sampai kapan memakai baju basah begitu sebaiknya kau segera ganti bajumu atau kau juga akan sakit"

Kai memperingatkan Reita yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mulai menggigil

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi keluar dulu, ada yang mau ikut ?" tawar Reita

"aku ikut, sekalian aku mau cari makan, aku belum makan dari pagi ini" Keluh Ruki

"bagaimana denganmu, Aoi-san ?" tanya Ruki

"hm, boleh" Aoi memilih mengikuti Reita dan Ruki dari pada disana bersama Michelle

"kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga Ryuki di sini" tawar Michelle "oh, iya, Aoi-san"

"ada apa ?" Aoi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"sepertinya Uruha belum makan dari pagi, wajahnya pucat bisakah kau belikan makanan hangat untuknya ?" pinta Michelle

"hm, tentu" jawab Aoi singkat, lalu mereka berempat beranjak berjalan keluar, Reita segera menuju ke Hummer HX miliknya lalu di susul oleh Ruki dan Aoi

"kalian mau menumpang ?" tanya Reita bingung

"hey, tentu saja" jawab Ruki dan Aoi enteng

"yare yare..., baiklah" lalu Reita segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meluncur ke arah sebuah toko langganannya, entah ini bisa di sebut sebuah butik atau distro, tampilannya terlalu besar dan mewah untuk sebuah distro, tapi barang yang dipajang di sana rata-rata adalah barang yang berbau anak muda sekali, Reita dengan cekatan langsung menyambar beberapa potong pakaian dan jaket untuk dirinya, Reita bilang kepada pelayan distro tersebut untuk langsung memakainya, Reita keluar dari kamar ganti agak berbeda dari tampilannya tadi pagi, tadi pagi dia hanya menggunakan celana katun longgar dengan banyak saku dengar warna coklat gelap dan singlet hitam dengan jaket jumper yang lumayan tebal dengan resleting dimana mana berwarna hitam dan sneaker warna coklat senada dengan celananya, tapi kini Reita berubah dengan jeans belel hitam panjang, kaos polo warna abu-abu dan jaket tebal warna hitam juga sebuah topi berwarna hitam dengan sneaker hitam dengan sedikit garis abu abu di pinggirnya, setelah selesai Reita keluar dengan membawa beberapa tas yang berisi baju-bajunya yang basah dan beberapa baju baru.

"hei, kalian mau makan dimana ?" tawar Reita

"hm, aku tahu, di dekat sini ada restauran ramen yang cukup enak" tawar Aoi

"hmm, baiklah, aku setuju" Ruki mengiyakan tawaran Aoi "bagaimana denganmu Rei ?"

"baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka bertuga melangkah pergi ke sebuah restauran ramen yang disarankan oleh Aoi, mereka bertiga makan dalam diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, Reita sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Ryuki dan persaingannya dengan Kai, Ruki sedang sibuk dengan sumpah serapahnya karena semakin banyak tugas yang menumpuk dan belum dia selesaikan, sedangkan Aoi... authorpun tidak tahu apa isi kepala Aoi, hanya Aoi dan Tuhan yang tahu *plaakkkk *dilempar ke laut* (hehehehe, just intermezzo XD)

Setelah selesai makan hanya Aoi dan Reita saja yang kembali ke rumah sakit, sedangkan Ruki segera kabur pulang ke apartementnya karena dia harus ngebut menyelesaikan semua tugas laknat yang merajamnya melalui email yang barusan saja dia terima

"bagaimana keadaan Ryu-chan, Uruha-san ?" Reita kembali muram saat dia kembali ke rumah sakit, berbeda dengan Aoi yang wajahnya sudah berubah cerah sehabis menerima telfon dari pacarnya.

"dia lebih baik sekarang, tapi masih saja tidur" Uruha mengurut tengkuknya

"sebaiknya kau istirahat Uru-san" Aoi nampak khawatir dengan Uruha yang kelihatan sangat letih "ini aku bawakan kau makan malam, pasti kau belum makan"

"terima kasih, Aoi-san" wajah Uruha melunak

"um, Uruha-san, boleh aku tengok Ryu-chan ?" Reita sedari tadi ingin melihat keadaan Ryuki, dia gusar setengah mati mendengar bahwa Ryuki masih juga belum bangun

"tentu" Uruha mempersilahkan Reita untuk masuk "tenang saja, ada Michelle didalam"

"un!"

Reita menggeser pintu masuk kekamar Ryuki, melihat gadisnya –ya meski belum resmi, tapi Reita menganggap bahwa Ryuki adalah gadisnya-

"eh, Rei-kun" Michelle kaget melihat Reita yang mendadak masuk

"bagaimana Ryu-chan ?" Reita merendahkan suaranya, nampak khawatir

"dia masih tidur, pulas sekali" Michelle mengelus-elus rambut Ryuki penuh sayang

"bisa tinggalkan kami berdua" pinta Reita

"baiklah" Michelle beranjak keluar ruangan "panggil saja aku jika kau ada perlu"

"tentu" jawab Reita ramah.

Setelah Michelle beranjak pergi meninggalkan Reita dan Ryuki berdua dikamar rawat Ryuki, Reita berjalan pelan menghampiri salah satusisi tempat tidur Ryuki, menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, perlahan tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap-usap kepala gadisnya, perlahan bibirnya terangkat mengulum sebuah senyum manis sekaligus miris, perlahat jemarinya turun ke parah dan menelungkup pipi Ryuki, bibirnya yang awalnya tersenyum kini membisikkan sebuah kata

"bangun, Ryu-chan, bangun..." suara Reita berubah parau dan menyedihkan, Reita tampak lemah sekali di hadapan gadisnya

"bangunlah, jika kau seperti ini aku tak bisa menjagamu, aku tak bisa memenangkan hatimu" Reita semakin menyedihkan kata-katanya menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, dia berubah dari pribadi yang dingin menjadi seorang yang melankolis.

Tanpa Reita sadari, perlahan-lahan kesadaran Ryuki mulai kembali, gadis itu masih dalam keadaan shock, lalu spontan terbangun dan memeluk Reita dengan erat, nafasnya terengah-engah meskipun dia menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan, tubuhnya gemetaran dan keringat dingin bercucuran, gerahamnya saling beradu. Melihat Ryuki yang seperti ini membuat hati Reita semakin sakit, sebisa mungkin dia membuat Ryuki nyaman, dia sendang tidak dalam bahaya. Reita menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah gadisnya

"tenang, kau tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini" bisiknya pelan, sedikit banyak bisa menangkan Ryuki, dia sudah tidak sepanik yang tadi, tapi tetap saja tatapan Ryuki liar, masi mencoba waspada, Reita yang tidak tahan langsung memeluknya erat

"tenang..., tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini, tenang" tanpa di duga Ryuki membalas pelukannya erat, gadis itu mulai terisak, ketakutan. "aku disini, aku akan melindungimu, aku berjanji" Reita lalu mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu

Tangisan Ryuki yang awalnya hanya isakan kecil kini berubah jadi raungan, tapi raungannya tidak terdengar, karena terhalang oleh dada Reita. Pria itu mendekap gadisnya erat. Disela tangisnya Ryuki memanggil nama Reita sekeras yang dia bisa. Entah kenapa dengan meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu sekeras mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa aman.

* * *

><p>gomenna baru apdet, karena tugas n jadwal kuliah yg bejibun ga sempet nulis penpik DDDDX. tapi ripiu please ~<p>


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Hurt**

Genre : Angst, Romance, OOC, abal, Typo n Misstypo, menerjang EYD seenak jidat dan gajeness

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : ReitaXRyuki (ajang author narsess XDD), dan sedikit *ehem* YAOI AOIXURUHA *huahahahahahahaha Author laknat*

Rate : T untuk sekarang ini XP rating bisa berubah seenak jidat author U,U

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita angst nan abal ini punya Saia.

Spesial fic untuk ulangtahun hubby saia Reita tanggal 27 Mei Taon kemaren U,U ga tau endingnya kapan, Aishiteru Hunny :* (di keroyok Reita Fc)

Theme song kali ini : I kissed a girl – Glee Cover Katy Perry

Apa yaa ? I have no Idea U,U #slap, silahkan di tebak-tebak dengan themesong-nya U,U, I kissed the girl and I like it tasted her cherry chapstick, I kissed the girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it, it feel so wrong it feel so right don't mean I'm in love tonight, I kissed the girl and I like it... I like it~~

**WARNING** : siapapun yang ngebaca fic ini tiba2 merasa mual dan pengen muntah, pengen mencacimaki gue, ato mau pingsan silahkan close tab yang mengandung fic super abal ini, karena saia tidak mau menanggung jika kalian nantinya terserang ayan setelah baca fic ini *kabur*

* * *

><p>Ryuki yang tadinya histeris kini sudah tenang kembali setelah suster yang berjaga malam ini menyuntikkan obat tidur ke infusnya, tangannya masih tidak mau melepaskan tangan Reita, Uruha yang ada di dalam hanya memandangi sang adik dengan mata sayu-nya yang lelah, di wajah adiknya tidak ada kesan damai sama sekali, raut ketakutan masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya, selain itu wajah lelah dan kusut adiknya membuatnya semakin sakit.<p>

"Ryuki..., kenapa kau jadi begini..., bukannya kau bilang mau sembuh dari semua trauma mu ?"

"Uruha-san..., Ryuki-chan akan baik-baik saja, percayalah..." Reita berusaha menenangkan Uruha

"benar, Uru-san, besok, dia akan kembali seperti semula, dia akan baik-baik saja, adikmu ini gadis yang kuat" Aoi menepuk pundak Uruha penuh simpati

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Aoi, besok pagi adiknya bangun sudah seperti biasa, ceria, riang, cerewet dan oh sepertinya sikap pervert-nya juga tidak hanyut tenggelam di danau, buktinya begitu dia bangun dia langsung mencolek sang kakak dan menggodanya habis-habisan, pasalnya kakaknya tidur bersebelahan dengan Aoi di sofa sedangkan yang tertelungkup di samping ranjangnya adalah Reita, dan Ryuki tidak menyadari itu

"ne... ne nii-chan kau ternyata yaa... diam – diam bermain serong dengan Aoi-san waktu adikmu yang imut-imut dan ringkih ini terbaring tak berdaya" Ryuki mengucapkan dengan nada yang di buat-buat memelas, Uruha yang medengarnya seakan ingin memuntahkan makan malamnya.

"Kau membuat ku ingin muntah" gerutu Uruha terang-terangan "mungkin lebih baik kalau kau koma saja hari ini" Uruha makin kesal, urat di jidatnya semakin jelas saja.

"nii-chan kau kenapa jahat padaku... hu hu hu huuuu TT^TT" Ryuki mulai mewek, Reita yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya terbangun. Kaget. Dia mengira Ryuki kembali histeris, ternyata yang ada di wajah gadisnya itu hanya cengiran menyebalkan saja. Reita sweatdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan menyebalkan Ryuki, lihat saja waktu dia sudah sembuh sekarang ini, kembali lagi kelakuan tengilnya, tapi lihat waja waktu sakit, bikin semua orang kelabakan khawatir karena tingkahnya yang mudah histeris, sungguh sangat berlawanan dengan Ryuki yang sehari-sehari, Reita curiga, jangan-jangan adik Uruha ini memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tapi Reita segera menepis pikiran ngawurnya ini jauh-jauh. Dalam hatinya terbersit rasa lega melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya sudah seperti biasa lagi.

"eh Rei-nyan kenapa ada di sini" tanya Ryuki polos

"tidak boleh ?" jawab Reita dingin seperti biasa "dan, jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan nyan, aku bukan kucing" gerutunya, ia sebal setengah mati jika sikap tengil adik Uruha ini kembali, dan hal ini juga yang membuatnya selalu tidak bisa akur dengan adik Uruha ini.

"heee... Rei-nyan kan bagus untukmu" Ryuki tersenyum jahil

"ah terserah apa katamu" Reita jengkel

"ne... Rei-nyan kau marah ?" gadis ini bertanya dengan sok polos, padahal dalam hati dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ah lebih tepatnya seringai mungkin,

"aku mau pulang dulu, sudah semalaman aku disini" Reita pamit pulang dengan rasa jengkel yang masih menempel di kepalanya

"heee ? kenapa secepat itu ?" Ryuki merajuk

"tidakkah kau tau aku sudah dua hari tidak pulang ke rumah, yang ada para maid yang ada di rumahku akan melaporkan ke polisi bahwa aku ini hilang" Reita makin dongkol saja dengan reaksi Ryuki yang sok polos

"nyuuuuuuu, nii-chan, Rei-nyan jahat" Ryuki memonyongkan bibirnya seperti bebek dan merajuk kepada Uruha

"ck, kau ini padahal yang sakit di sini kau, tapi kelakuanmu sekarang ini tidak seperti orang sakit" Uruha mengurut jidat kesal, sedangkan Aoi cuman cekikikan gak jelas di belakangnya

"hmm... tapi apa yang dikatakan Reita benar, Ryuki-chan. Aku dan Reita sudah 2 hari tidak pulang dan tidak ada kabar, bisa bisa kami sudah masuk berita menjadi korban penculikan" canda Aoi

"humph..., baiklah, kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan Aoi-san, jaaa Rei-nyan" sambil melambai-lambai ke Reita

"haaaaahhhh..." Reita hanya bisa mendesah sebal kepada diri sendiri bagaimana dia bisa menyukai gadis tengil nan menyebalkan macam Ryuki, dirinya sendiri tidak membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka nanti benar-benar pacaran lalu menikah ? Reita bisa-bisa mati muda karena tekanan darah tinggi menghadapi kelakuan istrinya yang usil dan tengil itu. EH ! tunggu sebentar, apa yang di bayangkan Reita barusan ? dia, menikah dengan Ryuki ? Reita hanya tersenyum konyol kepada dirinya. 'Apa yang barusan aku fikirkan' batinnya sambil tersenyum gaje sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Rei ?" Aoi menepuk pundak Reita dan membuyarkan semua lamunan ngawurnya barusan

"eh ?"

"haaahh, sudah kuduga, ini masih pagi Rei, jika ingin day dreaming nanti saja kalau sudah malam" Aoi kembali menepuk-nepuk pundak Reita, lalu segera melenggang menuju SLR McLaren Putih yang sudah menganggur dua hari di basement rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Reita dengan santai melengggang menuju Hummer HX yang beberapa hari ini dia pakai kemana-mana. Langsung Reita memacu mobilnya keluar basement rumah sakit menuju rumahnya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan halaman rumahnya, biasanya di sana berjajar mobil-mobil koleksi favoritnya, kini hanya ada Nissan Skyline, dan Porsche Carerra GT dan oh kemanakah perginya BMW M3 GTR, Mitsubishi Eclipse dan Lancer Evolution X miliknya dan kenapa justru ada Skyper C8 Aileron, Corvette C6 dan Ferrari Aurea ? hey kemana mobil-mobil mahal kesayangannya hasil dari membantu bisnis ayahnya dan bermusik ?, Reita yang kaget dengan keadaan di rumahnya segera saja turun dari mobil dan melempar kuncinya kepada salah seorang penjaga yang sedang bertugas di sana untuk memarkirkan mobilnya

"what's going on here ?" hal yang pertama kali diucapkan Reita ketika memasukin rumahnya sendiri

"hmm... kau sudah pulang, Rei ?" ayah Reita, seorang bussinesman sukses –yang merangkap seorang mafia- sedang membaca koran pagi sambil menikmati kopi robusta pekatnya

"ayah, apa-apaan ini ? kemana mobil ku ? kenapa hanya bersisa dua ?" Reita langsung menyembur ayahnya dengan pertanyaan dengan nada geram

"duduklah dulu, bicarakan baik-baik Rei, kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi temperamen sekali" J panggilan sang ayah yang memiliki nama asli Onose Jun, menggeser duduknya dan menyuruh anak laki-laki semata wayangnya untuk duduk di sampingnya. *pssst, psst kalo nggak jelas J ini siapa, ini adalah J bassist-nya LUNA SEA X3 sebenernya pengen Teru vokalis GLAY yang dijadiin bapaknya Reitong, tapi aku melihat tampang om J lebih sangar dan sama-sama bassist dan sepertnya match jadi ya itu aja #slap* (kembali ke cerita)

"ck" Reita yang makin kesal hanya membanting tubuhnya saja di sebelah sang ayah dengan wajah dingin

"ne... begitu kan bagus" tanpa di duga-duga J mengeluarkan kamera saku dan memotret anaknya yang sedang kesal itu. Reita yang sedari tadi urat di jidatnya belum menghilang betul karena kesal terhadap Ryuki, kini harus meladeni kelakuan ayah-nya yang super gaje ini, dibalik tampangnya yang sangar, siapa yang menyangka bahwa J, ayah Reita memiliki kelakuan tengil nan menyebalkan sama dengan Ryuki, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika Ryuki yang menjadi anak J dari pada Reita.

Mungkin jika sedang berbisnis ayahnya bisa berubah 180 derajat, tapi jika sudah berada di rumah dan bertemu dengan anaknya, nafsunya untuk menjahili sang anak semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Yaaa... mengingat Reita adalah satu-satunya peninggalan istrinya yang sudah meninggal 20 tahun lalu, sifat Reita yang mirip sekali dengan ibu-nya membuat J sangat menyayangi anak laki-lakinya yang satu ini, bahkan J pernah berkata bahwa kehadiran Reita sudah cukup mengobati rasa sakitnya kehilangan istrinya saat melahirkan anak laki-lakinya ini. Dan menurut J, Reita adalah hartanya yang paling berharga dari apapun yang dimikilinya saat ini. Bahkan pernah saat Reita ngambek tidak mau berangkat sekolah, J rela membatalkan keberangkatannya ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis demi membujuknya berangkat sekolah dan mengantarnya berjalan kaki sambil menggendong Reita. Tapi Reita meski selalu di sayang oleh sang ayah, dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi anak yang manja, sifatnya yang keras kepala dan selalu ingin mandiri membuatnya tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang ulet sama denga ibunya, waktu kecil dia jarang sekali rewel atau merajuk meminta sesuatu, dia selalu mengambil makanannya sendiri tanpa harus merepotkan maid-nya meskipun di mansion J yang luar biasa besar ini banyak sekali maid, tapi Reita selalu saja bertingkah seolah-olah dia hidup sendiri dengan ayahnya dan Reita bukan tipikal orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain, bahkan pernah waktu dulu ia terjatuh di kolam penuh lumpur dia sendiri yang mencuci baju dan membersihkan noda lumpur yang ada di lantai rumahnya, meskipun para maid-nya sudah memohon kepada Reita agar mereka yang membersihkannya, tapi Reita tetap saja Reita, keras kepala.

"ayah ini apa-apan sih" Reita yang kesal langsung meninju sang ayah

"ow ow ow ow Rei-chan, tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut kepada ayahmu yang sudah tua ini" J pura-pura memelas

"ayah, berhentilah membuatku bertambah kesal atau aku akan melempar ayah ke kolam ikan di belakang"

"ne..., ayah kan hanya mengungkapkan rasa rindu kepada anak ayah" kilah J

"ayah..., aku ini bukan anak perempuan yang akan menangis bombai melihat ayah pulang"

"jadi, kau tidak ingin melihat ayah pulang, ahhh hati ayah sakit sekali" wajah J pura-pura memelas dan sedih, Reita yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop sendiri.

"ayah, berhentilah berkelakuan sok manis di hadapanku, itu membuatku semakin muak saja, lama lama kelakuan ayah sama dengan Ryuki-chan" Reita pasrah melihat keadaan sang ayah yang penyakit melankolisnya makin parah

"nee... siapa itu Ryuki-chan ?" sontak telinga J berdiri dan seolah menuntut penjelasan dari sang anak, wajahnya berbinar penasaran

"em... ano... itu..." Reita jadi gelagapan sendiri

"ahhh... akhirnya..., anak ayah benar-benar punya pacar, bukan teman kencan atau teman tidur saja" J mem-bear hug Reita sekencang-kencangnya, sehingga Reita dan kena serangan bear hug mendadak dari sang ayah mejadi seperti ikan yang dipaksa menghirup udara

"a...yah...lephas..." sekuat tenaga Reita menendang sang ayah menjauh darinya "ayah ini apa-apaan sih, niat untuk membunuhku ya ?" bentak Reita keki

J yang terlempar sejauh 10 meter (?) dengan cepat berdiri dan merapihkan penampilannya dan segera kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"ups, maafkan ayah Rei-kun, tapi bagaimanapun ayah bahagia mengetahui kau sudah punya pacar dan akan menikah" J mulai lagi penyakit gaje-nya =w=''

"apa ? menikah dengan Ryuki-chan ? gadis tengil macam dia ? ahhh sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hormonku" Reita mengumpat-umpat sendiri

"ne ne ne, Rei-kun, tidak boleh begitu, kau akan terkena karma loh" J menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya, bergaya seperti ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"haaaahhhhh, terserah apa kata ayah, yang jelas aku sebentar lagi ada kuliah, sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap" Reita hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi di tahan oleh J

"tunggu dulu"

"ada apa lagi" Reita sudah tidak tertarik untuk membicarakan pacar atau segala macamnya dengan ayahnya

"ini" J melemparkan beberapa kunci mobil kepada Reita

"apa ini ?" tanya Reita bingung

"kunci mobil" jawab J datar, kini giliran dia yang di buat keki dengan kelakuan Reita kalo sedang tidak nyambung di ajak bicara itu

"iya, tau kunci mobil, terus mau di apakan" Reita sweatdrop sendiri

"dimakan" J jadi bertambah Keki

"ayah..., jangan mulai lagi" Reita ikut-ikutan keki

"sudah tentu itu hadiah untukmu" J kembali duduk dan menuangkan segelas robusta pekat ke cangkir yang baru

"hadiah untukku ? sebanyak ini ? dalam rangka apa ?" Reita bingung

"hey, anak bodoh, apa kau lupa, kemarin itu hari ulang tahunmu, aku menunggumu semalaman sampai kue yang aku sediakan tidak bisa dimakan karena terlalu banyak lelehan lilin di atasnya, kemana saja semalam kau tidak pulang, naaahh jangan bilang kau juga lupa ulang tahunmu" cerocos J panjang lebar

"eh ?" Reita entah ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajahnya tidak terbaca jelas

"hey, mana terima kasihnya, kenapa hanya bilang 'eh' saja" J makin keki

"um..., terima kasih" gumam Reita pelan "tapi kenapa sebanyak ini ?"

"oh, Corvette biru itu dari relasiku, Takashima Hisashi, Ferrari putih itu dari Sugizo, ayah Aoi-kun, dan Skyper C8 Aileron itu dariku, aku bawa langsung dari Belanda" jawab J ringan *catetan author, author agak ragu-ragu ama skyper itu pabrikan mana, tapi setau author sih pabrikan Belanda*

"ah iya masih ada lagi" J segera memanggil kepala butler "ahhh, ini dia, ada lifebook dari Teru, ayah Kai-kun, lalu Ruki-kun mengirimi sebuah bass, dan ohh ada seekor anak kucing himalaya dan sebuah surat kaleng dari Ryuki-chan, anak perempuan Hisashi" J menunjukkan seekor anak kucing imut berwarna abu-abu terang yang lincah bermain dalam kandangnya

"hmm, mana surat kalengnya ?" Reita segera menyambar surat dari Ryuki

'hey, Rei-nyan, mungkin kau akan kesepian, jadi aku berikan anak kucing lucu itu padamu, kalau sampai kenapa-napa dan tidak kau rawat dengan baik, aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan melihat matahari besok pagi. From hell with love, Ryuki-chan

"bagaimana ?" tanya J penuh harap "jangan bilang kau lupa hari lahirmu sendiri"

"un, sejujurnya aku lupa" jawab Reita datar "tapi, terima kasih untuk semua ini, dan terima kasih ayah mau pulang kemari dan memberiku kejutan seperti ini" Reita menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang jarang sekali di lihat oleh banyak orang, dan ohhh lihatlah betapa tampannya anak laki-laki J ini jika sedang tersenyum, hanya saja Reita ini terkenal pelit senyum dan wajahnya yang dingin seperti balok es. J yang kembali lagi penyakit gajenya segera saja memotret momen langka ketika anak laki-lakinya ini tersenyum

"ahhhhh Rei, kau begitu tampan saat tersenyum, pantas saja gadis-gadis itu mau kau ajak kencan atau kau tiduri, hey, beritahu ayah apa rahasiamu ?" J kembali menggoda Reita dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan usil

"sudahlah ayah…, aku mau berangkat kuliah" Reita segera ngacir kekamarnya sambil menenteng kandang kucingnya

"oh iya Rei" J berbalik dari sofa-nya

"ck, ada apa lagi ayah ?" Reita keki

"sepulang kuliah datanglah ke tempat ini" J memberikan Reita secarik kertas

"hn ? untuk apa ?" Reita bingung

"sudahlah, yang penting datang saja"

"hm, baiklah" Reita kembali berlalu

Kini J kembali membolak-balik koran yang sempat dia tinggalkan karena sedang berdiskusi dengan Reita, sebenarnya malam hari nanti dia berencana membuatkan pesta ulangtahun untuk anaknya tentu saja undangan sudah di sebar tanpa sepengetahuan Reita, gedung, dekorasi, katering dan sebagainya sudah di persiapkan dengan sempurna, bahkan J sudah menyiapkan beberapa pilihan jas untuk anaknya, dari yang formal hingga casual, bahkan dia juga sudah mengubungi hair stylist yang biasa mengurusi Reita untuk menata rambutnya. Mungkin semua orang merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh J ini terkesan berlebihan, semua orang tau bahwa anaknya adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi kadang J memperlakukan hartanya yang paling berharga itu lebih dari perlakuannya terhadap seorang putri, baginya Reita terlalu berharga, dan J sebisa mungkin untuk bisa menuruti semua keinginan anaknya itu, tapi J tidak mau memanjakkannya, J tetap mendidiknya dengan keras, sebagaimana anak laki-laki yang akan memimpin keluarga selanjutnya, dan sepertinya apa yang di lakukan oleh J berhasil, karena sekarang ini anaknya berhasil menjadi pribadi yang di inginkan oleh J, seorang yang mandiri dan penuh tanggung jawab.

-skip-skip-skip-

Malam menjelang, Reita kali ini sedang duduk di depan meja rias besar yang biasa dia gunakan sebelum naik panggung. Dan seorang hairstylist sedang merapikan rambut panjangnya yang biasanya di buat jabrik itu menjadi lebih formal agar sesuai dengan potongan jas casual miliknya, tapi tetap saja, noseban yang menempel di hidungnya tetap tidak mau ia tanggalkan, entah kenapa dia merasa pede dengan noseban-nya tersebut dan sepertinya orang-orang memahami itu.

Para tamu undangan sudah memenuhi sebuah gedung dengan dekorasi simple yang terkesan mewah, musik jazz mengalun lembut dari sebuah orkestra di sudut ruangan, para petinggi dunia bisnis rekan kerja ayah Reita, banyak hadir disana, teman kuliah, dan tidak ketinggalan para personel the GazettE dan tentu saja Ryuki hadir disana, kali ini Ryuki sedang tidak bersama Kai, dia datang bersama kakaknya Uruha, gadis itu mengenakan dress ungu panjang, setengah backless dan offshoulder tentunya, rambutnya ditata kesamping semua, dan di kepalanya tersemat mahkota kecil yang membuatnya semakin cantik, dia memasuki ruangan bersama Uruha yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam, sebuah kacamata, rambut coklat madunya tampak ditata lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ruki yang melihat kedatangan mereka segera saja melambaikan tangan kepada Takashima bersaudara, di lingkaran Ruki sudah ada Aoi, dan Kai yang sudah datang duluan, sama seperti Uruha, mereka bertiga dalam balutan jas semi formal, warna hitam, tapi sepertinya hanya Ruki yang memakai warna silver.

Jujur saja, ketiga orang tersebut tampak terpesona dengan Ryuki yang biasanya berdandan seenaknya sendiri kini berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda, musik yang awalnya jazz berubah menjadi lembut. Fur Elise milik Beethoven yang kini dimainkan, bersamaan dengan turunnya sang pangeran, orang yang paling di tunggu dalam pesta ini, Reita

Entah kenapa pandangan Reita tidak bisa beralih dari gadis dengan gaun ungu yang kini berdiri disamping Kai. 'harusnya dia sekarang ini yang ada di sampingku' gerutu Reita kesal dalam hatinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya tadi, kembali dia memasang tampang dingin yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis dari fans klub di universitasnya berteriak kegirangan melihat senpainya begitu tampan.

Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis tadi Ryuki malah cuek dan sekarang ini dia sedang berdansa dengan Kai, melihat kejadian tersebut membuat Reita semakin bertambah dongkol saja, untungnya disana banyak gadis cantik anak relasi ayahnya yang bisa dia rayu dan bodohi agar mau berdansa dengannya.

Puncak acara pun tiba, Reita memotong kue ulang tahun yang tingginya hampir 1 meter itu dan memberikan potongan pertama pada ayahnya. Kembali setelah itu musik mengalun lembut dan lampu agak diredupkan kini giliran Claire de Lune dari Debussy yang bermain, kali ini Ryuki sedang sendirian dan ini adalah kesempatan Reita untuk mengajaknya berdansa, tinggal mengerahkan semua aura ketampanannya dan senyum terbaiknya, dan yak. Sesuai perhitungan, gadisnya takluk dengan senyum ala gentleman milik Reita

Kini Ryuki tidak lagi berada di pelukan Kai, tapi berpindah kepada sang pangeran pada pesta kali ini.

"ah aku lupa memakaikan ini" Reita mengeluarkan pita mawar berwarna hitam dan sedikit corak ungu. "mungkin agak tidak sesuai dengan bajumu tapi aku ingin kau memakainya"

"hn ? ke...kenapa kau yang memberikan ku sesuatu Rei-nyan ! hari ini kau yang berulang tahun" Ryuki jadi salah tingkah sendiri

"tidak, aku memang sengaja ingin memberikan ini untukmu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, atas 'surat ancaman' yang kau kirimkan kepadaku" Reita menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya dan Ryuki kembali meleleh dalam pelukannya. Suasana ruangan yang redup membuat orang tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas apa yang dilakukan orang lain. Reita dan Ryuki yang tengah terhanyut dalan alunan lembut Claire de Lune seolah melupakan segala yang ada di sekitarnya, hanya ada mereka berdua. Melupakan segala permusuhan yang pernah terjadi, melupakan status mereka masing-masing yang mereka inginkan hanyalah semakin dekat dengan satu sama lain, menyuarakan apa yang selama ini mereka simpan di lubuk hati terdalamnya melalui pancaran mata, seolah kau bisa membaca semua itu di mata keduanya, seolah di tuntun oleh perasaan keduanya, mereka saling berpagutan, merasakan manisnya kedua bibir yang saling berpagut, ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta yang Reita daratkan di bibir Ryuki merupakan bukti yang nyata bahwa mereka saling mencintai dalam permusuhan yang mereka jalin setiap hari, mereka berdua sama-sama kuat dan tidak mau mengakui, padahal mereka ingin menyampaikan perasan yang sebenarnya ke satu sama lain, tapi mereka selalu menolak fakta yang ada dan terus membohongi diri mereka sendiri. Dengan saling menyakiti mereka paham, bahwa sebenarnya ada cinta yang sangat besar tersembunyi di baliknya. Reita melepaskan ciumannya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi chubby Ryuki. Gadis yang ada di hadapanya kini wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Tapi pekukan hangat Reita berusaha membuatnya nyaman kembali dan kembali terhanyut dalam dunia-nya yang lain, dunia dimana ia ingin jujur, bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat mencintai laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya kini. Tapi di sudut ruangan tersebut, sepasang mata penuh kebencian dan rasa kesal terus memandangi mereka, tatapannya tajam dan menusuk.

* * *

><p>Ripiu ?<p> 


End file.
